Ga! La Chica del Tiempo!
by Girl-of love
Summary: Si pudieras cambiar tu pasado,te arriesgarías a qe cambie todo lo que ahora tienes!Natsume hizo una tontería,después de a ver ido al pasado para evitar el incendio de su hermana,vuelve a su futuro, Todo cambia!Mikan no es la misma,es popular y ya tiene novio, ni le interesa natsume, Ruka es sirviente de hotaru, Narumi esta casado, Persona tiene un hijo! Natsume Aceptara lo Nuevo?
1. Si Cambias Tu Pasado,Cambias tu Futuro!

Hola! aqui les dejo una new historia espero y les agrade n.n

ACLARACIONES: NO ME PERTENECE NADA NI GAKUEN ALICE NI SUS PERSONAJES!

espero y les guste n.n diganme mis errores u.u

* * *

Cap 1-**si cambias el pasado, cambias el presente y futuro!**

* * *

Mi nombre es Imai Hotaru y les redactare un poco de esta historia: las tonterías que Super sr Baka Terco natsume hizo y lo que perdio y ahora debe recuperar.. que baka mas tonto.

Este chico tonto se llama Super Baka Terco Natsume, el a pesar de tener amigos y a Baka bragas polka Fresillas Mi-kan en su vida, aun seguía con ese pesar en su alma, después de todo este tiempo, su pasado lo seguía atormentando, de cómo es que lo acusaron de que quemo completamente su pueblo, eso supe de Luca, cuando en realidad fue un accidente de parte de su hermana por lo que perdió la vista después de ese incidente trágico, después de que Super Baka Terco natsume recupero a su hermana y las organizaciones por fin pararon la ¨guerra¨ y Reo escapo, él buscaba como devolverle la vista a su pequeña Aoi. natsume aun no le decia a Baka bragas polka fresillas mi-kan lo que el sentía por ella, ni ella por él, que Ultra Bakas, sin duda alguna hacen la mejor pareja, Ella también buscaba algo que le devolviera la vista a esa pequeña, ya ambos tenían 16 años de edad, y Aoi 11 y medio., según se, y blablabla….

Un día una extraña persona le hablo al Super Baka terco natsume sobre Tematu-chan o era Temato-chan pero eso suena raro, ella es una chica que tiene el alice de el tiempo, donde puede devolverte a tu pasado para evitar lo que no quería que sucediera, o ver tu futuro, pero tanto como sus aportes y bienes tenía sus desgracias y males, aquel extraño chico pelirojo le dijo a Super Baka Terco natsume en donde se encontraba, y que ella era de habilidad peligrosa, Super Baka terco Natsume le oculto esto a Baka Bragas Polka Fresillas mi-kan, y a todos, a ella sobre todo se lo oculto, algo que no debía hacer, Cuando el Super Baka Terco natsume supo que a su hermana no le podían hacer operación, por lo que quedaría ciega para siempre, pero los tontos doctorsitos de la academia no estaban completamente seguros de eso, por lo que le dijeron que esperara un tiempo, eso no lo entendió, y no espero más, El super Baka Terco natsume fue en busca de temato-chan o tematu-chan … mientras él la buscaba en lo más oculto de la academia, Baka bragas polka fresillas Mi-kan se dirigía en busca de Super Baca Terco natsume para darle una buena noticia…

**capitulo 1-. si cambias el pasado, cambias el presente y futuro!**

-RUKA-PYO!-grito una castaña que paro luego de llegar hasta el rubio que tenía en sus brazos un hermoso conejo rosado.

-Sakua! que pasa!?-pregunto preocupado mirando como la chica estaba agitada

-Na-intento decir y luego respiro onda y soltó- Me falta forma-bufo en lo alto- Ruka-pyo no has visto a Natsume!?-pregunto ansiosa.-

-Sakura! Natsume..el..bueno yo tampoco-intento decir un ruka confundido-tampoco se donde esta! para que lo buscabas!? sakura-le pregunto curioso

-Tengo una asombrosa noticia, si van a poder operar a Aoi-chan-comento un una gran emoción y una sonrisa llena de Felicidad, ruka también se alegro mucho.

-Sakura! esto es grancioso! natsume segur-intento decir pero fueron interrumpidos.

-Mikan-chaaan! Ruka-saan corran por sus vidaaas! Algo terrible está pasando-gritaba un tsubasa corriendo hacia ellos, mikan y ruka se impactaron al ver un gran remolino que empezó a succionar a todos los alumnos.

-Corraan- los empujo tsubasa , mikan y ruka comenzaron a correr, pero que era ese remolino negro y gigantesco!? l

-Que es eso!?-pregunto una mikan confundida y a la vez muy asustada.

-Alguien fue con la chica del tiempo-grito tsubasa, los chicos seguían corriendo.

-pero! nadie puede ir con ella, nadie!-grito un ruka sorprendido

-Chicoos!-les decía una hotaru quien paro enfrente de ellos con una maquina en forma de hericopeto que ella misma construyo, los tres chicos subieron y comenzaron a volar lejos del remolino.

-Hotaruuu!-la abrazo una mikaaan!

-Baka!-saludo hotaru seria para luego comenzar a volar.

-Tsubasa-sempai y quien es ella!?-pregunto mikan confundida sosteniéndose con fuerza de hotaru.

-Temata-chan tiene el alice de regresar el tiempo , por seguridad fue alejada de nosotros, ya que es tan amable que a nadie le negaría cumplir con su deseo, y por eso la ocultaron, pero parece ser que alguien de esta academia fue a ella, la encontró y quien sabe cómo, cambiando ahora nuestro presente, y nos quiere succionar a todos- grito un tsubasa

-que!?-dijeron ruka y mikan sin poderlo creer, en eso la maquina comenzó a volar mas lento.

-Hotaruu! que sucede!?-pregunto mikan

-c-c-c-c-cchicooooooooooooooos!-grito un tsubasa que ahora era succionado por el rebolino.

-noo!-lo sujeto del brazo ruka.-no te sueltes-le ordeno jalándolo hacia ellos.

-Tsubasa-sempai- los ojos de mikan se llenaron de lagrimas.

-Espero que cuando cambien todo esto, aun verlos chicos-dijo un tsubasa que les sonreía a los dos.

-no! no te despidas si aun no te eh soltado-le grito ruka quien ahora era el , el que también estaba siendo succionado

-RUKA-PYO!-grito mikan sujetándolo con fuerza del brazo.

-La nabe-pronuncio hotaru golpeando la maquina contuerza, ya no estaba reaccionando bien.

-no! no quiero que esto cambie! nooo-grito una mikan.

-CHICOOOOS!-grito tsubasa siendo completamente succionado por el rebolino.

-TSUABASAA-SEMPAAAI!-grito mikan con las manos en alto intentandolo alcanzar pero no puedo, en eso ruka sale de la nave y se sujeta de su alcoon en diregion a tsubasa.

-RUKA NOO!-grito hotaru lanzándole una maquina que lo sostuvo desde la cintura, hotaru comenzo a mover su máquina y luca llego hasta ellas.

-q-que hacen! intento salvarlo-grito un rubio molesto

-Baka! te iras junto con el-le dijo mirándolo fijo la pelinegra.

-Tsubasa-sempaai-gritaba una mikan que ahora se encontraba llorando, luego abrazo a ruka.

-nadie se salva de esto! es solo cuestión de aceptarlo Baka-le comento hotaru y ruka se sorprendió.

-mis bebeeees!-aquel grito los hizo voltear a los tres y vieron como narumi era absorbido por el remolino.

-Narumi-senseeei!-grito mikaaan desde arriba-no narumi-sensei! noo!-

-ya sakura!-la abrazo un rubio con fuerzas, intentándola proteger de que ya no viera como los demás eran absorbidos.

-chicos!-dijo una hotaru al ver que la nave era atraída por el remolino!

-nonononono!-gritaba una mikan-shsshshshhshs!-le decia -Reacciona maquinaaaaaa. - mikan comenzo a golpear la maquina de hotaru con todas sus fuerzas, ganando solamente una cortada.

-sakura! ya deja-le dijo el rubio observándola preocupado, ella lo volteo a ver con tristeza.

-chicos salteen!-les decia una hotaru y haci lo hicieron pero..ruka..el sequedo en la nave, cuando mikan y hotaru llegaron al suelo voltearon a verlo el se despedia simplemente con una dulce sonrisa.

-RUKA-PYOO!-grito mikan , de sus bellos ojos comenzaron a salir lagrimas que acariciaba su rostro.

-este es el fin hotaruu-decía una mikan cayendo de rodillas

-Baka! no es el fin, solo cambiaran algunas cosas!-le dij otocandole el hombro y viéndola seria.

-y si tu y yo ya no somos amigos en el nuevo futuro que tendremos!? yo no quiero esoo-decía una inocente mikan quien ahora lloraba en los brazos de hotaru. el remolino se acerco lo suficiente a ellas, y ellas ya se habían rendido.

**( Y SE PREGUNTARAN! QUE PASO ANTES DE QUE SUCEDIERA ESTO!?, REGRESEMOS Y AHORA CON NATSUME)**

el se encontraba ahora recorriendo una cueva, la cueva era extraña, tenia puertas por todos lados y luces, natsume solo iba en busca de ella, recorría aquel extraño lugar , observo una puerta abierta de su lado derecho, lo que lo hizo entrar . cuando entro se encontró con una cama grande, una mesa con tres sillas, una tv y un sillon que se miraba acojedor. natsume se acerco un poco mas y observo que en la cama dormia alguien, bueno en realidad ese alguien lo observaba con la mirada.

-Tu eres...Hyuuga Natsume-kun- decia la chica de cabello plateado y ojos azul turqueza levantándose de la cama.- como me encontraste!?-le pregunto sorprendida

-Me dijeron como encontrarte-le respondió serio

-supongo que quieres pedirme algo , no es asi!?-inquirió con una dulce sonrisa

-si, regresar a mi pasado-le hablo arrogante

-para evitar que!?-le pregunto curiosa

-tengo que contestar!?-le pregunto fríamente

-claro que no-contesto sonriente y camino hasta salir de la habitación, natsume la siguió.

-un chico de habilidad peligrosa como yo, supongo que ocurrió una tragedia en tu pasado y eso aun te pesa en tu corazón-apunto a su pecho con seriedad- y estas seguro que no se puede arreglar en este presente!?-le pregunto curiosa dándole la espalda.

-tss-soltó un natsume serio- No! -contesto fríamente y ella sonrió.

-Si pudieras cambiar tu pasado, te arriesgarías a que todo lo que tienes ahora mismo cambie!?-le pregunto con una mirada confundida.

-si-respondió el chico sin hallarse en su rostro ni habla absolutamente ni una gota de indecisión.

-bien , ni siquiera lo pensaste-sonrió con el rostro bajo la chica de cabello plateado.

-no necesito pensarlo! se lo que quiero-contesto en forma molesta

-si cambias tu pasado, cambias tu presente y tu futuro!-le comento sonriendo interesante hacia el

-me arriesgare-contesto rapidamente y con voz fría.

-okey! cuando vallas a evitar ese accidente y así sea, volverás a este mismo día!-le dijo con el rostro serio- hazme el favor de cerrar tus ojos-le pidió y natsume así lo hizo...

la chica se toco la cabeza y cerro con fuerza sus ojos, luego señalo con una mano a natsume y todo a sus alrededores se torno color blanco.

-Piensa en lo qué. en aquel día del accidente sucedio -le dijo la chica en voz alta... natsume así lo hizo y la chica ve como natsume se va haciendo cada vez mas pequeño hasta llegar a ser un niño como aquel día un niño de 7 años, la chica de cabello plateado sonrió y luego desapareció .. Natsume abre los ojos y se encontrar en su antigua primaria, y justamente en el reseco.

-s-soy un-susurro para si sorprendido observando sus pequeñas manos.

* * *

**Continuara...**

Les gusto!Gusta- si gutaa!- no guta!? .. no guto! u.u!


	2. La Puerta hacia nuestro Nuevo Futuro!

Hola! aqui les dejo otro capitulo mas n.n muchas gracias por comentar me animaron muchoo su reviws :D

ACLARACIONES: NO ME PERTENECE NADA, NI GAKUEN ALICE NI SU PERSONAJES!

**Que los disfruten muchoo :D**

**en este capitulo cuenta la verdadera historia del accidente de Aoi, quienes no la conocen busquen en google ahi sabran lo que sucedion u.u**

* * *

**Cap 2- La Puerta hacia nuestro Nuevo Futuro!**

* * *

-Piensa en ese día en el que paso aquel accidente-le dijo la chica en voz alta... natsume así lo hizo y la chica ve como natsume se va haciendo cada vez mas pequeño hasta llegar a ser un niño como aquel día un niño de 7 años, la chica de cabello plateado sonrió y luego desapareció .. Natsume abre los ojos y se encontrar en su antigua primaria, y justamente en el reseco.

-s-soy un-susurro para si sorprendido observando sus pequeñas manos.

-y esto es!?-se pregunto observando a todos los niños que jugaban en el resbaladero, columpios, en la arena, y a los muñecos-mi antigua escuela-pensó impactado-entonces-pensó viendo hacia la puerta de salida, una vez que miro a su alrededor para ver si ni un maestro los observaba, corrió hacia la puerta de salida.

-Oee! tu-le grito el guardia que protegía la puerta, pero natsume siguió corriendo

-Aoi! ya voy contigo-pensaba un natsume dando vuelta a la esquina de una casa. ahora se dirigia a casa, una vez que dejo al guardia barrigón sin aire atrás

Natsume comenzó a recorrer un gran paisaje ahora, pero busco en el cielo algúna señal para saber si todavía no pasaba lo del accidente, una vez que vio desde la montaña que su pueblo no estaba incendiándose sonrió aliviado y corrió en dirección a su casa.

cuando bajo la montaña y llego a su casa, sin dudarlo sin esperarlo abrió la puerta lanzo la mochila y fue en busca de su hermana.

-Aoi!-grito su nombre para saber si ella estaba ahí.

-Hemanito!?-se pregunto una confundida y niña pequeña que salía de la cocina. ella tenía el mismo color de ojos que su hermano, y era preciosa. natsume la recibió con una sonrisa y ella con un gran abrazo

-como te sientes ya no tienes fiebre!?-le pregunto preocupado

-no hermanito-contesto con una dulce sonrisa

-Aoi! la piedra del otro día, aun la tienes!?-pregunto preocupado ya que esa piedra persona se la había dejado a natsume, pero su hermanita la tomo por error, porque le gusto a simple vista ya que el color rojo le recordaba a su hermano, aquella piedra que persona le había dejado a natsume era para que su alice de fuego despertara cada dia mas en el, lo que ocaciono en la pequeña Aoi el despertar de su alice de fuego pero fue un descontrol y el fuego se exparcio por toda la casa y el pueblo, dejando a Aoi ciega completamente y con quemaduras. por eso natsume habia querido regresar.

-Si! la tengo por aquí hemanito-sonrió alegremente dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-Espera Aoi! no la toquees!-le grito un natsume corriendo tras ella y cuando entro a la habitación detuvo a Aoi quien abría el cajón en donde se encontraba la piedra. ya que si ella se acercaba de nuevo a la piedra despertaría en ella su alice y lo descontrolaría por completo.

-are!? sucede algo hemanito!?-pregunto curiosa viendo como su hermano la sostenía entre brazos, el observo la piedra y la sostuvo entre sus manos.

-hmp-expreso con odio recordando el rostro de persona.

-eh!?-se expreso una confundida hermanita, luego natsume la volteo a ver y se agacho para estar a su misma estatura, guardo la piedra y coloco sus manos en los pequeños hombros de Aoi, se acerco y le beso la frente, luego la abrazo y Aoi se puso muy Feliz.

-Cuando evites el accidente TU..TU Regresaras al mismo día de Hoy-escucho una voz que lo envolvia completamente, natsume se levanto y se tapo los oidos, Aoi comenzó a desaparecer.

-A-Aoii!-le grito

-Gracias Hemanito-sonrió alegremente como una despedida.

-AOI!-volvió a gritar

-Regresaras al mismo dia de Hoy-escucho y todo a su alrededor se volvió blanco.

-Q-Que es esto!?-se pregunto viendo como sus manos crecían.

-Lo lograste!-le decía una chica de cabello plateado apareciendo frente a él, natsume la volteo a ver.

-Tu hermana ahora está sana y salva, recuerda completamente todo, y además puede ver-sonrió dulce la chica de cabello plateado. natsume se quedo algo sorprendido, y los dos aparecieron en el mismo lugar donde natsume la fue buscar.

-Aoi ya ve-pensó sorprendido aun no reaccionaba.

-Anda que estas esperando! Tu Hermana te busca, -le dijo apuntando a la salida- solo recuerda! no puedo cambiar nada mas-le aviso cambiando su mirada a una seria y natsume la observo por varios segundos después se marcho en busca de su hermana.

Recorrió muchos bosques, muchos edificios hasta llegar al edificio en donde Aoi debería estar, en clases, ahí estaba su hermana volteando a todas partes como en busca de algo.

-Aoi-grito su hermano y ella volteo formando en sus labios una gran sonrisa de alegría.

-Hermanitoo!-grito corriendo hacia el y lo abrazo-Ahora lo entiendo todo-le dijo entre brazos natsume se confundió.

-Aoi!?-la volteo a ver cofundado

-Me fuiste a salvar no es así!?-le pregunto sonriente-mi heroe-le dijo con felicidad.

-como es que!¡-se pregunto sorprendido-Aoi, d-de que hablas!?-inquirió sorprendido

-Evitaste el accidente, ella me lo dijo- natsume abrió sus ojos como dos par de platotes.

-Q-quien es ella?!-inquirio mas.

-la chica de cabello plateado hermanito, no recuerdas!? te envió al pasado, yo te vi! me salvaste!-le dijo para volverlo a abrazara con mucho amor.- Gracias a ti ahora puedo ver! ahora recuerdo con exactitud todo lo que paso!-le decía alegre. natsume formo una sonrisa en sus labios y la abrazo con fuerzas.

**no se dio cuenta que hasta el cambio por completo después de ir a su pasado! una vez que sono el timbre! aoi se separo de él.**

**-**Nos vemos al terminar las clases hermanito- se despido alegre y se fue, natsume la observo con mirada tierna. en verdad había cambiado.

-los demas!-pensó sorprendió- donde estarán!?- observo a su alrededor y se decidió a buscar a Ruka.

**(Quieren saber lo que ocurrió Cuando Natsume Impidió que Aoi tocara la Piedra roja!?, ahora con los chicos, Mikan, ruka, hotaru, tsubasa, narumi, misaki etc.)**

**-**E-En donde estamos!?-pregunto un rubio despertando en un oscuro lugar, después de el comenzaron a despertar los demás, hotaru toco el hombro de ruka y el la volteo a ver con una mirada de preocupación.

-observa todas las puertas-dijo apuntando a todos lados, ruka se sorprendió al ver que cada puerta decía el nombre de cada uno de ellos.

-!Chiicooooos!-grito una mikan despertando de lo inconsciente que estaba, luego observo sorprendida las puertas a su alrededor.-eh!?-expreso confundida.

-Mikan-chan!?-grito narumi desde atrás, ella volteo y se hallo con todos los demás .

-N-Narumi-senseeei! Chicos -dijo en voz alta y sorprendida - q-que lugar es este!?-pregunto confundida

-el destino de cada uno!?- dijo indeciso y confundido al encontrarse con una puerta color morada que decia su nombre.

-Bienvenidos-los saludo una voz que provenía desde el interior de la habitación, pero no se veía nadie.

-q-quien!-pregunto una mikan

-quien eres!?-pregunto tsubasa.

-Eso no es importante! la razón del porque los traje aquí, es porque su presente y futuro cambio gracias al deseo de una persona -les dijo y todos estaban sorprendidos.

-EEH!? Quee!? -se preguntaron todos

-no me digan que fueron con tamati-chan!?-se preguntaron unos a otros.

-no es tamati-chan es Tamato-chan, no!?-corrio inseguro narumi

-no, es temato-chan Bakas-corrigio hotaru

-nada de eso! es Temata-chan-les dijo tsubasa cruzado de brazos

-no importa eso-hablo aquella voz callándolos en profundo silencio

-y-y-y- esas puertas!?-pregunto misaki asustada.

-pues de eso les vine ah hablar! tienen que entrar en esas puertas si quieren ir a su nuevo Presente!-les dijo

-y que sera de nuestro Presente anterior!?-pregunto narumi

-sera borrado de sus memorias!-respondio

-eeh!?-expresaron muchos asombrados

-no! yo no quiero esto-decía mikan cayendo al suelo impactada

-sus recuerdos que tenían en su pasado con personas de la academia, serán arrebatados al pasar por la puerta y tendrán nuevos recuerdos -les dijo

-pero -dijo mikan en voz alta-seguire siendo amiga de hotaru, ruka-pyo y natsume y de todos los demás!?-pregunto una mikan con una mirada triste.

-esperen!-dijo permi sorprendida-natsume-kun!?-lo busco a sus alrededores.

-natsume!?-se pregunto un ruka que también lo buscaba pero al parecer natsume no se encontraba

-No puede ser!-dijo un tsubasa impactado-acaso es el! el que cambio nuestro..-dijo sorprendido y ya no pudo terminar

-Natsumee!?-dijo una mikan sorprendida

-como pudo!-decían unos y otros

-fue el!¡ no es verdad-comento norita-sempai

-mi natsume-kun no pudo hacer esto! no el no-comento una sumire sorprendida

-No importa quién haya sido, el pasado fue movido, y el pasado tiene que ver con ustedes, sus destinos! por lo que, sus relaciones no seran las mismas, sus actitudes cambiaran, seran diferentes al pasar por la puerta-hablo aquella voz.

-no! yo no quiero esto!-dijo mikan- yo quiero seguir como estaba antes!-grito

-no se puede hacer algo!?-pregunto narumi

-No! esto es todo!-respondió la voz

-y si me niego a atravesar la puerta , qué sucedería!?-pregunto una sumire

-no existirá en el nuevo Presente y futuro- esto le impacto a todos los presentes

-no puede ser-pensó sumire quien comenzó a temblar.

-Ya es tiempo! deben entrar! y si no lo hacen no existirán más!-les decía la voz.

-podemos hacer algo para que el futuro regrese como antes!?-pregunto un narumi

-perderemos los recuerdos de lo que nos paso en este lugar y el remolino!?-pregunto ruka asustado, pero... hotaru lo sostenía de su brazo. wouo.o!

-A la pregunta del de ojos de purpura y voz rara: no se puede hacer nada, aquella persona que cambio el futuro, es el único que puede, pero le será sumamente imposible, A la pregunta del Rubio con la chica que le sostiene el brazo: Esto solamente quedara como un sueño o una pesadilla , incluso solamente, podría pasar que hasta un recuerdo de su antiguo futuro lo lleguen a soñar como una pesadilla, solo eso,- contesto

-por favor! no nos hagas esto!-rogo misaki quien comenzó a llorar, tsubasa se acerco a ella y la tomo de la mano.

-misaki -pronuncio su nombre- se que ya es tarde-dijo con la mirada triste, luego la soltó de las manos y se quito un collar de su cuello, el collar tenía una piedra color indigo, misaki se sorprendio.- Quiero darte esta piedra - le dijo con una dulce sonrisa

-ooh!- expresaron todos .

-Como te atreves a declarártele en estas circunstancias!? eeeh-le grito sumire

-tsubasa-sempai- dijo una mikan sorprendida, misaki se encontraba llorando, ella también saco una piedra color durazno y se la dio, los dos se abrazaron con mucha fuerza.

-Mikan- hablo el rubio caminando hacia ella.

-ruka-pyo, !?-se pregunto una castaña algo sorprendida

-se que natsume ya te ah dado su piedra, y tu ah él, pero…-dijo sonrojado y apenado sacando de su bolsa una piedra color naranja - quiero darte esta piedra, -

-OHH!-

-r-ruka-pyo-se sonrojo un poco la castaña, hotaru solo se les quedo viendo fijamente.

-n-no puedo-dijo con el rostro hacia un lado sin agarrar su piedra, ruka se sorprendió, y sonrió al ver como mikan sujetaba entre sus manos la piedra roja que natsume le había entregado aquella noche.

-Pero que hacen!?-pregunto aquellla voz.

-si cambiara nuestro futuro, sera mejor dejar las cosas en claro-hablo narumi serio.- AMO A MIS BEBEES!-dijo triste y abrazando a tsubasa y a misaki y de hay a unos mas.

-que está sucediendo!? POR QUE TODOS SE ESTAN INTERCAMBIANDO PIEDRAS Y DECLARANDOSE!- grito una sumire estérica. hasta que sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro y era kokoro.

-sumire-chan-dijo el chico de cabello miel quien le entregaba en las manos de la gatita/perro una piedra color café, sumire se sonrojo un poco.

-kokoro-san-dijo sorprendida y sonrojada.

-Ey!piolin-hablo hotaru mirando fijamente al rubio quien se encontraba rojo y aun mas rojo por cómo le llamo hotaru. cuando el volteo a verla y se sorprendió aun mas cuando miro que hotaru le enseñaba una piedra color morada.

-toma-le dijo seria y ruka se sonrojo aun mas, la tomo y la observo con una dulce sonrisa.

-I-Imai-dijo apenado pensando en que aquella pelinegra bonita se le había declarado en ese momento.

-Me pesa traerla en mi bolsa, así que te la regalo..chao-dijo mirándolo fijamente para luego irse, ruka pio cayó al suelo.

-ehh! así que...solo era eso, eh!? -susurro el rubio decepcionado.

-Por favor apresúrense y entren! - les pidió aquella voz con un tono amable. todos se decidieron a buscar su puerta y una vez que la encontraron comenzaron a entrar.

-Hotaru! Ruka-pyo!-decía una mikan asustada mirándolos con un rostro triste - espero conocerlos y que seamos buenos amigos!- dijo para luego soltar una lagrima hotaru la miro fijo y solo alzo la mano como una seria despedida y entro a su puerta.

-EEH! T.T Hotaru siempre tan friaa-decía una mikan triste.

-Sakura! haya nos vemos-le sonrió ruka y mikan correspondió ah aquella sonrisa y entro a la puerta.

-uuwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-grito ruka cayendo en lo profundo de un agujero negro, mikan escucho aquel grito cuando dio el primer paso para entrar a su puerta, ella también cayó en un profundo hoyo.

-K-KIaaaaa-se escuchaban gritos de mujeres dentro de las habitaciones .

-Aaahahha!-grito de hombres.

Nomas quedaba en la habitación una persona, aquella persona tenía el rostro hacia abajo.

-Veo que no piensas entrar-le decía la voz, el chico tenía el cabello rojo. mm..extraño..

-Exacto-le contesto el pelirojo ocultando su mirada con su tupe, solo se miraba la maliciosa sonrisa formada en su rostro. ese chico se miraba realmente sospechoso.

**Dentro de la habitación que mikan había entrado.**

-H-hotaruu! -gritaba con voz quebrantada -q-que sucede?-se pregunto

-que está pasando!? narumi-sensei!-gritaba la chica de cabello miel, pasaban frente a ella recuerdos de su antiguo futuro, en donde salía ella y narumi tomando el té en el campo.

-Que esta sucediendo!?-se pregunto ahora tapándose con fuerza sus orejas, ella comenzó a sentir que alguien entraba en su cabeza y le intentaba sacar todos los recuerdos.

-YA BASTAA! Nooo! NO PORFAVOR NO! Nooo-gritaba desenfrenada intentando anular aquello para protegerse. pero no lo lograba.

-Tengo que hacerlo-le decía la misma voz que escucho en aquella habitación con los demas.

-NO HAGAS ESTO! Yo no quiero olvidaar!- rogaba comenzando a llorar- Porfavor- decia con voz quebrantada, mikan comenzó a marearse hasta lograr caerse al suelo, volteo a su lado derecho y paso una imagen donde se encontraba siendo besada por natsume aquella noche en que se dieron la piedra, aun que ellos no eran novios, pero esa imagen era la mejor que mikan tenía, ella soltó una lagrima que le recorrió el rostro.

-N-Nat-su-me -susurro para luego caer desmayada.

-Lo siento - le decía aquella voz.

**En eso, mikan abrió los ojos de un jalón y se levanto sobresaltada, a su alrededor vio arboles, césped muy verde, el cielo muy azul nubes blancas, arbustos, edificios y noto que ella se encontraba bajo la sombra de un árbol llamado Sakura y pensó que se había quedado dormida y que aquello fue solo un mal sueñ nuevo presente y futuro gracias a un pasado cambiado.**

**-**Pero que extraño-susurro seria y pensativa.

-Sakuraaa-san!- mikan cambio su rostro de sorprendida a uno serio volteando a ver a la persona que le llamaba.

-Machiage-kun, que sucede!?-pregunto seria y reservativa hacia el chico pelón.

-otra vez se están peleando! debe venir y detenerlo-le avisaba el chico con preocupación.

-tss! estos niños-dijo con molestia levantándose del césped, se sacudió la falda y persiguió a machiage. mikan observo algo confundida el lugar que recorrían juntos.

-aquí sakura-san -apunto a un par de niños que se encontraban peleando uno arriba del otro.

-hmp-soltó la chica al verlos, luego se dirigió.

-Ninaa! , Sant ! Ya Basta ustedes doos- dijo molesta separando a los dos chiquillos machiage sostuvo al niño y mikan a la niña.

-Eres un tonto-le grito la pequeña niña de cabello color caramelo y ojos color esmeralda, que hermosa niña!.

-Callate niña fea!-le grito el niño de cabello gris y ojos azul zafiro. un azul precioso, el niño era muy bonito.!

-ssh! ustedes dos!- le dijo mikan - nina! que pasa, porque la pelea!?-la observo cambiando su mirada molesta a una preocupada.

-Muchachaa!-la abrazo con fuerzas

-Ya va! ahora yo tengo la culpa de todo-se cruzo de brazos el niño y frunció el ceño.

-cual fue la razón de esta pelea!?-les pregunto a los dos con seriedad.

- Me cae mal!-dijeron los dos mirándose fijo.

-deja de copiarme-volvieron al decir molestos cruzándose los dos de brazos.

-te odio-se volvieron a decir, ahora apuntándose uno al otro, pero que almas mas juntas eh visto hoy o.o!

-o.O-mirada de mikan y machiage.

-eso es todo!?-pregunto ella colocando sus manos en su cadera en forma de molesta, no le parecía bien que estos niños se pelearan por una tontería.

Natsume comenzó a rodar el quiosco, aquel quiosco le trajo un recuerdo, de cuando persona lo buscaba y el se topo con mikan a la vuelta del quiosco, sorprendido no lo pensó ni dos veces y le tapo la boca agachándose atras de unos arbustos para que nos los vieran aquella persona. y hablando de persona...cuando natsume paso el quiosco por completo se topo con un chico de test beige muy claro de cabello negro y ojos como el sol, natsume se sorprendió al verlo, el tenia un gran parecido a persona, eran casi idénticos, natsume vio que el chico tenia el arete que solo los de habilidad peligrosa tenían, pero el no solo tenia un arete si no tenia muchos mas aretes en sus orejas, lo que lo hacia ver como una persona con un alice sumamente peligroso.

-Natsume- lo nombro el chico de cabello negro.- nos volvemos a encontrar! que no deberías estar en clases!?- inquirio el chico con voz arrogante recargando una de sus manos en su cintura, natsume levanto una ceja ante eso.

-nos conocemos!?-pregunto fríamente, y el chico soltó una sonrisa picara.

-Soy yo, Roe tu compañero de misiones y el novio de una de tus compañeras de clase, que te pasa !?tonto - pregunto curioso y entretenido natsume al escuchar la palabra ¨novio ¨ se confundió.

-de quien!?-se pregunto un natsume- y quien rayos es este tipo!?- se volvió a preguntar un tanto molesto.

-hablando de misiones, mi padre te ah estado buscando, dice que debe hablar contigo seriamente sobre la ultima mision que hiciste- le dijo serio.

-tu padre!?- pregunto confundido.

-si mi padre, persona-respondió mirando al chico confundido.

-hmp.- soltó un natsume confundido, que luego de seguidos se negó sin poderlo creer y se fue lejos de aquel chico. cerro sus ojos y coloco sus manos en las bolsas y camino hasta chocar con una joven. natsume abrió molestamente sus ojos encontrándose con una hermosa rubia de ojos purpura, que tenia un lunar en la mejilla derecha, ella tenia un gran parecido a... ah narumi!?..

-d-disculpa- se disculpo la chica apenada mostrando un cierto sonrojo en su rostro y luego se dirigió al chico de cabello negro.

-Roee-kun!- natsume volteo a verlos.

-Naru-chan, pero que haces aquí!?- le pregunto un chico friamente

-Mi padre te busca! dice que no cumpliste con tu trato Zorro idiota!- le grito cruzándose de brazos.

-ah! este narumi nunca toma las cosas con calmas-respondió con ojos cerrados - bien! dile que me espere, tengo que ir con mikan a un asunto-le comento con voz molesta.

-Mikan!?- pensó un natsume sorprendido - para que la esta buscando! no puede ser..misiones!?-pensó preocupado- ella! ya saben de sus alices!?... malditos -pensó sintiendo un enorme vació en su estomago- que esta sucediendo!? quienes son ellos!? Donde estarás tonta!? Esto cada vez esta mas extraño! -pensó un natsume confundido y molesto quien se dirigirla a buscar a mikan.

-Ne! ya deja de andar con esa tipa!que le ves!?, primero ven con mi padre! ya sabes como se pone- le decía la rubia con voz reprochoza jalando al chico de cabello negro.

-Como sea!-respondió frio el pelinegro.

**continuara...**

* * *

Les gustooo!? :o espero que sigan leyendo mi historia y les este gustando cada vez maas n.n!

Natsume tonto por no valorar lo que tenias y no saber esperar mira nada mas con lo que te tomas, aun que siendo sincera Aoi por fin ve! por un lado me siento tan feliz pero por el otro triste y molesta por no valorar lo que tenia :/

GRACIIAS A TODOS POR LEEEER! 3.3

**alejandra vargas :** Muchas graciias por leeer :D me alegra saber que te gustooo, para saber si seguirlee n.n espero mejorar conforme avancen los capitulos :D.

**ale-chan: **Gracias por leer n.n, espero que te halla gustado y sigas leyendola n.n!

**Saaha : ** Gracias por leeer :D me alegra saber que te intereso espero no decepsionarlos nunca n.n

**lucymaryo **: Graciias por leer me alegra muchisismo que te halla interesado espero que sigas leyendo los demas capitulos :D

**beth-chan **: Aqui esta espero que te guste muchoo n.n

**sakuraXmikan17 : **Awwws me alegra que te gusto muchoooooooo :D graciias muchisismas gracias por leeer n.n espero no decepcionarlos n.n

**brisa : Aqui esta que lo disfrutes y muchisismas gracias por leer :3**

**hikari-chan love **: Siii :D por que no? no seria mala idea meter a unos pesonajes de aqui n.n quienes que le llame Hikari-chan? tmb :D como quieres que sea su personalidad y fisico? :O GRACIAS POR LEEEER :D y si natsume es un taradoo zorro feo u.u perdio a mikan completamente...

**Estrellita-love : **Gracias por leer :D me alegra saber que te halla gustado muchoooo wuu n.n

SaKuRiMo0n : Muchisismas gracias por leeer . me emocionaaa! si natsume creo tanto un futuro super diferente, no solo cambiaron sus amigos si no el que ahora sonrie mas! pero esto que va aconocer su nuevo futuro se arrepiente porque pierde al amor de su vida, su amigo extrañamente es un sirviente narumi esta casado y persona tiene un hijo o.O! y mikan tiene novio xd y es popular :o espero que te halla gustado :D


	3. Al cambiar el pasado tuvo sus desgracias

Hola aqui les dejo otro capitulo mas n.n!

espero que les gustee mucho n.n

ACLARACIONES: No me pertenece nada ni gakuen alice ni sus pernosajes! n.n

gracias por sus comentarios

* * *

**Cap 3- Cambiar el pasado tiene sus ventajas y bienes pero también tiene sus desgracias y males! _tiene sus consecuencias!_**

* * *

-ah! este narumi nunca toma las cosas con calmas-respondió mientras colocaba sus manos en los bolsillos - bien! dile que me espere, tengo que ir con mikan a un asunto-le comento con voz molesta.

-Mikan!?- pensó un natsume sorprendido - para que la está buscando! no puede ser..misiones!?-pensó preocupado- ella! ya saben de sus alices!?... malditos -pensó sintiendo un enorme vació en su estomago- que está sucediendo!? quienes son ellos!? Donde estarás tonta!? Esto cada vez esta más extraño! -pensó un natsume confundido y molesto quien se dirigirla a buscar a mikan.

-Ne! ya deja de andar con esa tipa!que le ves!?, primero ven con mi padre! ya sabes como se pone- le decía la rubia con voz reprochoza jalando al chico de cabello negro.

-Como sea!-respondió frio el pelinegro.

cuando natsume entro a su salon de clase se hallo con ruka quien se encontraba en la misma mesa en la que se sentaba y en sus brazos el mismo conejo, al parecer el no había cambiado. o si?.

-Ruka- le llamo natsume observándolo mientras paraba frente a el por varios segundos- abra cambiado algo entre nosotros!?-se pregunto

-Natsume-sonrió su amiga volteándolo a ver.- dónde estabas!?- le pregunto curioso

-Con Aoi-respondió sentándose alado de él, coloco sus brazos atrás de su nuca y cerró los ojos.

-Esa chiquilla si que crece dia con dia- comento su amigo con alegria.

-Ne! Pyo-ru-kun, tráeme un vaso con agua!- natsume volteo confundido hacia ruka, porque aquella voz se escucho demaciado cercas de ellos dos, ademas quien le habia llamado de esa rara manera!? y a quien!?, natsume observo que el conejo que ruka tenía en sus brazos le habia ordenado aquello, natsume se impacto, al ver que no era el mismo conejo que traia en el pasado viejo, si no que este era un robot. una maquina creada por Imai.

-eh si-respondió el rubio y luego volteo a ver a natsume- ahorita regreso-le sonrió, natsume levanto una ceja. viendo como su amigo se ponía un mandil que tenia dibujos de hotaru en todas partes, luego se coloco un sombrerito con orejas de conejo.

-ruka! que haces!?-le pregunto a su amigo que se sonrojo de la pena que le dio en ese momento.

-em! eto.. es el nuevo mandil que me ah hecho imai! quiere que lo tenga puesto cada que me ordene traerle algo- respondió rascándose la cabellera rubia que tenia.

-que está pasando!?-se pregunto confundido y en eso su mirada se dirigió a una castaña clara que entraba por la puerta del salón y la acompañaba machiage.

-Ne! ruka-pyo ! nuevo mandil!?-le pregunto con una dulce sonrisa,

-eh s-si!-respondió avergonzado para luego salir del salon.

-Que clase nos toca!?-pregunto mikan sin dirigir la mirada a natsume.

-Matemáticas! -le respondió.

-Mikan-chan qué bueno que has vuelto-le hablo Yu- podrías firmarnos esto-le pidió y mikan agarro la pluma y se recargo en el mesa bando de ruka y natsume.

-aquí atienes-respondió con una sonrisa luego de levantar su rostro lentamente observando mas enfrente -Oh Hotaru-chan norita-sempai te mando llamar! dice que ya llegaron los metales que pediste para la construcción de tu nuevo robot que harás para el festival de la próxima semana- le comento mikan con seriedad. natsume observo que mikan no era como antes, no abrazo a su amiga no le sonrio no la llamaba como antes por que Chan!?..

-Okay- fue lo que dijo aquella pelinegra, natsume la observo bien, ella tenía el cabello largo, hotaru se dejo crecer el cabello, y se miraba muy hermosa., cuando hotaru iba en direccion a la puerta vio de reojo a un natsume que lo observaba con seriedad.

-waa! mikan-chan es fantastica-decía anna y nonoko, eso lo escucho natsume

-Natsume-kun iras al festiva que Sakura organizara !?-le pregunto Permi con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-ir a un tonto festival, es aburrido y más si lo organizara la Polka-comento frio sin voltearlos aver.

-IIISH-hicieron todos impactados al escuchar cómo le llamo a mikan.

-na-natsume-kun!-dijo una sumire sorprendida quien volteo a ver a mikan.

-C-Como me llamaste!?- lo miro molesta.

-Polkas, baka Sorda 7.7-lo miro fijo, mikan levanto una ceja y se acerco a el.

-natsume-san por favor retira eso-le pedia un machiage impactado.

-Quien te crees que eres!?-le pregunto en voz alta mirándolo molesta, ahí natsume noto que ella no reaccionaba como otras veces.

-Natsumee-kun! retractarte por favor- le suplicaba sumire , natsume levanto una ceja.

-Es la verdad, deberías tomarlo como un cumplido -cerró los ojos y se cruzo de brazos.

-TSS! No voy a perder mi tiempo con Zorrillos como tú, considera esto como una advertencia-lo miro con una mirada fulminante, una de esas que natsume es bueno haciendo, pero se impacto cuando mikan le hizo aquella mirada. mikan después se marcho sin más que decir.

-M-Mikan-chan- hablo anna

-tss -natsume sintió algo raro en su interior.

-Sakura-san esperame!- le grito un machiage

-No!- le dijo ella - quedate, fue todo por hoy- le respondió para marcharse luego.

-Natsume-kun! te hizo algo!?- pregunto con preocupación una permi después- de que mikan se fue.

-Natsume-san aun tienes tu alice!?-le pregunto machiage preocupado.

-No debiste molestarla!- comento nonoko molesta

-hmp-expreso un natsume - Que les pasa a ustedes!? le temen!?- pregunto molesto

-No! mikan-chan es una chica sensacional , pero sabe defenderse si alguien la molesta, y como ustedes dos se odian- comento yu tobita nervioso.

-Natsume-san tienes aun tu alice!?- volvió a preguntar un machiage.

-oh ! no espero que no le haya quitado su podeeer- comento sumire con preocupación, en eso nastume hizo aparecer en su mano una llama.

-esta chica!-pensó

-que alivio-dijeron algunos .

-Natsume-kun deberías a ver callado, sakura-san no es de las que se queda con brazos cruzados después de a ver sido insultada de esa manera, además su novio es el que te debería preocupar recuerda que alice tiene él- hablo machiage

-su novio!?-pregunto impactado en eso vio entrar asu amigo ruka con el mandil puesto y el gorrito y en sus manos un vaso de agua que segundos despues se lo llevo a hotaru, antes de dárselo se hinco y agacho su rostro para dárselo. hotaru le dio palmaditas en su cabeza como ¨buen muchacho ¨y agarro el agua para luego tomar de él.

-Si el más guapo chico de esta academia- comento anna y nonoko.

-pero el más peligroso- añadió Hotaru y todos la voltearon a ver. - su alice es el la maldición de la muerte y poner oscuras pesadillas en los sueños de todos hasta morir en ellos- comento una hotaru seria sin voltear a ver a nadie- a sí que se inteligente, y no te metas con esa pareja- le aconsejo para luego volver a tomar del vaso que ruka le habia traído.

-Cllence ratitas! mi natsume-kun es el más guapo- comento permi cruzándose de brazos hacia lo que dijo anna y nonoko

-Que es esta porquería!?-se pregunto impactado sintiendo algo muy extraño en su ser, como un vació.

-Ne! no es tu, recuerda que natsume-san ya tiene novia!- comento un machiage volteando a ver con molestia a sumire.

-tss- se quejo un natsume y luego furioso se levanto del asiento y se fue en dirección a mikan.

-Natsume-san!?-dijeron algunos confundidos.

-Natsume- dijo su amigo ruka preocupado viendo como salía corriendo del salón, hotaru también lo observaba.

-esta chica-susurro para si recordando lo que Imai le dijo sobre el chico y su alice - me viera advertido- pensó molesto,mientras recordaba el rostro de la chica de cabello plateado, así lo hizo natsume 7.7.. o no ? :o… cuando natsume salió del edificio se encontró frente a él a dos chicos besándose.

-Mi-mikan-dijo un natsume impactado, sus ojos brillaban ante aquella escena que le dio asco. Mikan se estaba besando con aquel chico de cabello negro con el que se topo en el quiosco , natsume comenzó a respirar de manera rápida, los observo por varios segundos, luego agacho el rostro hacia un lado y se retiro de ellos. yendo en dirección hacia la cueva para hablar seriamente con la chica de cabello plateado. cuando llego la chica ya lo estaba esperando sentada en un sillon.

-Bienvenido! supongo que no te gusto lo que viste-sonrio la chica sin voltearlo a ver.

-Respóndeme! Porque cambio tan drástico todo!?-le pregunto arrogante

-Que fue lo que cambio!?-inquirió la chica cruzándose de pies, al parecer ella también había cambiado en ese nuevo presente.

-Ruka el, el parece ser un Sirviente, Imai ella, se dejo crecer el cabello, Apareció un sujeto que dice ser hijo de persona, y que aun hago misiones, que está ocurriendo!? porque ella está con ese tipo!?- le pregunto molesto y arrogante.

-Es lo que querías no!?, tu querías que tu hermana no tuviera el accidente!no? oh que querias? Cambiar el pasado tiene tanto sus Ventajas y bienes pero también tiene sus desgracias y males, quiero decir sus consecuencias- le hablo seria sin voltearlo a ver, ella permanecía sentad a y cruzada de piernas.

-Como es que existe ese chico!? - pregunto molesto

-Supongo que persona conoció al amor de su vida, después de que impediste el incendio accidental de tu hermanita le cambio el destino a persona, aun que no era con esa chica con la que se casaría en el futuro anterior y el no sería el hijo que tendría en el futuro, sino seria una hermosa niña - sonrió divertida - pero tu al cambiar el pasado, le cambiaste la vida, y aun que no es la mejor vida que él tenga no se queja, escucha- le dijo con seriedad y natsume la observaba - Cambiaste la vida de muchas personas, puede y este no sea el futuro que tu quieres, pero tienes que aceptarlo y adaptarte, no te será fácil, y quizás intentes recuperar lo que antes era en tu pasado, lo que te quiero decir, es que me contestaste demasiado rápido las preguntas, y me dio tanta tristeza ver tu rostro tan frio y serio, pues yo sabía que tu tenias muchos amigos y a una chica que te amaba, pero no valoraste ni siquiera te esperaste para la noticia que ella te traía- hablo y natsume se sorprendió a lo último que le dijo.

-Que noticia!? tu sabias esto!? porque no me lo dijiste- golpeo la pared con molestia.

-No, yo no lo sabía! pero cuando los vi a todos en la recamara del Destino, hay lo vi en sus bellos ojos almendrado-sonrió ella- ya era tarde para avisarte- lo miro con tristeza.

-Que quería decirme ella!?-pregunto cambiado el tono de su voz serio a uno triste.

-ella quería darte la noticia de que tu hermana si podía recuperarse de su vista-le contesto.

-No puede ser-dijo un natsume maldiciéndose a sí mismo en el alma.

-míralo por el lado bueno! tu hermana no paso por aquel accidente! ni tu por la vida de esa chica que te estaba ocasionando problemas con Persona- lo observo distante.

-tss-expreso un natsume

-Oh! ya veo! Perdiste algo muy querido, Ya lo presenti- comento alzando la vista, el chico sintió un escalofríos recorrerle todo el cuerpo

-ella-intento decir pero fue interrumpido.

-La amabas-termino de decir la del cabello plateado.

-pero en el Futuro ! no valoraste y tu no esperaste- le dijo agachando el rostro.

-tss!Maldicion-dijo en voz alta- que puedo hacer!?-pregunto

-Aceptarlo-respondió con voz fría la chica.

- y si no quiero!?-pregunto y la chica la observo con una sonrisa

-ya veo! esto será tu castigo entonces… porque de él tienes que aprender- le dijo - nos veremos después-se despidió lo más rápido y desapareció antes de que dijera otra cosa, natsume volteo rápidamente a verla.

-Esperaa!-le grito viendo que la chica ya no estaba en el asiento.-Maldición! aun no lo entiendo- se decía molesto , luego salió de la cueva y se decidió a caminar para seguir pensando.

-Ne! ese es el novio de luna-chan no es así!?- natsume volteo a ver a unas chicas de preparatoria que lo observaban sorprendido.

-Si es natsume-san el novio de luna-chan- comentario impactadas.

-que!? ella que!?-se pregunto sorprendido Que luego las miro con una mirada fulminante y las chicas se fueron rápido lejos de él- no sería novio de esa estúpida- se dijo .

Natsume entonces comenzó a Recorrer un Hermoso Jardín, el pasaba sobre las flores como si nada, sin importarle pisarlas, alguien muy molesta le grito desde atrás.

-Pero que te crees Tú!?- Natsume reconoció aquella voz y se dio la vuelta.

-sombrita-susurro molesto

-Me ah tomado tiempo sembrar estas flores y tu las pisas como si nada! sabes lo que me costó!? Quien eres tú para pisarlas de esa manera!? eeh! - le grito molesto - Quieres pelea!? eh! quieres pelea!?ps, dale! lánzate Enano! - le grito un tsubasa!? o.O el también cambio en este nuevo presente . en eso natsume lo rodeo con fuego.

-AHahahahhaa!-grito tsubasa viendo como las llamas de fuego lo rodeaban- está bien! está bien! ya tranquilo creo que exagere jejeje- dijo con tono nervioso y natsume le desapareció las llamas y se fue lejos de él.

-Pero que chico más extraño-pensó un tsubasa rascándose la cabeza.

Luego de que paso el día y natsume fue a por su hermanita, luego de eso el se decidió a irse a su habitación, Natsume entro al edificio y buco su departamento, se acordó que la habitación de su amigo ruka se encontraba enfrente de su habitación, así que decidió visitarlo.

-toc-toc-toc-

**Natsume volvió a tocar al no ver ni un movimiento, en eso escucho unos pasos dirigirse a la puertolo que lo hizo parar de tocar.**

-Quieen!?-abrió la puerta una hermosa mikan que se encontraba con la pijama puesta, luego de a ver abierto la puerta con una tierna sonrisa, luego de encontrarse con el rostro de natsume la cambio por unos labios serios y un rostro de ¨poca importancia¨

-Ah eres tú! que buscas!? zorrillon-kun-le pregunto fría recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

-7.7 que haces en este cuarto!?-le pregunto serio

-Que! Qué hago!? ah-hizo cara de sorprendida y luego la cambio por una de pocos amigos .-que te importa 7.7-le respondió fria.

-7-7 me importa Baka porque esta habitación es de ruka-comento mirándola fijo

- tss-soltó una mikan negando- Por si es que no recuerdas inepto Zorrillon-Kun , a Ruka-pyo lo trasladaron a la habitación de hotaru-san! se te olvido o que!?-le pregunto mirándolo fijo.

-Que!?-se pregunto un natsume confundido.

-Que aburrido!-buufo para luego Añadir- oh mira! ya es la hora de dormir! -apunto a su muñeca como si hubiera un reloj ,por lo que natsume la vio bien y no vio en ella nada- así que bye-bye - Se despidió cerrándole la puerta en su cara.

-OEE!-le grito un natsume molesto ante el puertazo que le dio en su rostro. -7.7 esta idiota-pensó dando media vuelta que luego se dirigió a su habitación, este no había sido un buen día para el después de que la chica a la que ama le cerró la puerta e su cara y se beso con otro chico.

**fin de capitulo..**

**creo que mikan nos salio un poco groserita con natsume, y es que tiene una historia interesante de porque razon ella no quiere tener amistad con el, les contare..**

**En el pasado Nuevo que tuvieron estos jovenes:**

**cuando natsume cambio su pasado, cuando sostuvo la piedra en sus manos , aquella piedra roja, cambio lo siguiente:en el pasado Un año atrás organizaciones atacaron a la academia, Entre ellos Reo quien los controlaba y sobretodo llego a controlar a Persona el padre d Roe, Mikan protegía a sus amigos, Natsume Ruka, anna, Roe, machiage, y a unos mas que se encontraban siendo atacados por Persona que era controlada por Reo, persona tiene el alice de la maldición oscura ¨puedes llegar a morir rapidamente¨ Reo tambien habia secuestrado a la hermana de Natsume y a Nina la pequeña niña que mikan ah cuidado desde que tiene memoria, entonces, Roe quería salvar a su padre, quería impedir que el atacara a sus amigos, o eso era según se, cuando persona lanzo el primer ataque mikan lo anulo completamente protegiéndolos a todos. Natsume Estaba muy preocupado por Aoi, se escuchaban unos gritos que pedian ayuda de parte de ella y de otras personas, pero Roe habia impedido que atacaran ,Roe no queria que atacaran a a su padre, por un accidente Natsume ataco y Roe empujo asu padre para que aquella flama de fuego no le llegara, lo que hizo que Roe fuera maldecido por el alice de su padre, Mikan corrió desenfrenada a Roe, ellos se gustaban en ese tiempo,Y natsume la detuvo y le dijo que ella podría contaminarse si lo llegaba a tocar, pero la chica no quería ver morir aquel Roe, entonces empujo a natsume y corrió con una piedra verde que sujetaba en su mano se acerco a Reo y coloco su mano en su pecho presionando con mucha fuerza. Natsume después los dejo solos para ir a salvar a su hermana, dejandolos solos y sin menos proteccion, pues por ir a salvar a a su hermana y a los demás sin un buen plan, desprotegiendo a mikan y a los demas, por lo que muchos dicen natsume los traiciono, y fueron atacados minutos despues por el padre de Reo nueamente y demas organizaciones , A mikan le dejaron una marca muy fea que le recuerda lo que sucedio en ese entonces, ella ya perdono a Natsume, pero ya no quiere su amistad ni confiar en el nunca mas! **

* * *

les regalo este capitulo espero que les guste mucho y no decepcionarlos u.u!

A responder reviws!

**Natsik ** : si persona tiene un hijo o.O! jeje me alegro que hallas leido muchisismas gracias espero que te guste este cap n.n

** hikari-chan love ****c** : OKas :D sisi, entonces lo tengo apuntado, que tal si la hacemos pariente de natsume!? :o o como te gustaria n.n muchisismas gracias por leer :D si natsume ahora tiene que aprender muchas cosas u.u

**Sasha :** ya se :c pobre mikan todo culpa de natsume u,u graciias por leer este capitulo espero no decepsionarlos n.n


	4. Un encuentro en el Bosque de los Sueños!

**HOLAAAAAAAAA! Como han estado!? :D que tal va su dia!? :o, el mio va bien sobretodo porque es sabado y los sabados no trabajo :p I´m so happy asi que puedo ir apresurando otros capitulos de mis diferentes historias y asi subirloos :D!**

**ACLARACIONES: No me pertenece Gakuen Aliice ni sus Personajes!, ME ENCANTA SE PUEDE DECIR QUE SOY UNA FAAAANS SUPER SUPER FANATICA QUE ME EH VISTO LA HISTORIA MAS DE 50 VECES Y NO ME CANSO Y ME EH LEIDO EL MANGA COMPLETO COMO UNAS YA 10 O 9 VECES POQUE ETA LARGOO :P**

**que lo disfruteen n.n Trato de mejorar mi escritura y relatarla mucho mejor, de echo ayer me agarre leyendo muchas historias en fictionpress y tambien fanfiction y tambien escribir palabras de expresion que busque en google n.n! porque quiero mejorarlo para ustedees n.n**

* * *

**Cap.4- Natsume y Mikan en el bosque de los sueños!**

* * *

**Al la mañana siguiente...**

-No me vengaas con estoooo!- se escucho un grito desde la recamara de mikan. -Se me hace sumamente Tardeee-se dijo abriendo de un jalón la puerta al misma tiempo se encontró con el chico de ojos carmesí que estaba también saliendo apenas de su recamara, ella observo como él le sonrió entretenido, pero ella no le sonrió, solo lo paso de largo y corrió en dirección a sus clases. después de un rato.

-Buenos días chicos-saludo con voz dulce una castaña que al mismo tiempo sonreía a todos.

-Buenos días- saludaron.

-Qué Aun sigue enfermo narumi-sensei ?- Inquirio al sentarse en su asiento, alado de machiage.

-AL parecer si! y es muy bueno eso- contesto machiage, en eso entro natsume y se sentó atrás de mikan ,alado de ruka.

-Ah propósito! Sakura-san, iras hoy con la pequeña Nina-chan!?-pregunto Indirectamente curioso el pelón.

-Eh!?-expreso- es obvio que si! tú ya sabes- respondió con rapidez y le sonrió .

-La tratas como si fuera tu hija sakura!- Hablo mientras soltaba un ligero suspiro y alzaba una de sus peludas cejas. ne! tienes mas pelo hay que en tu cabeza.

-Tu crees!?-pregunto algo sonrojada- es como la hija que quiero tener con Roe cuando nos casemos!-suspiro y eso le gravemente molesto a Natsume.

-hay sakura-san jajaja -decía machiage recargándose en el mesa banco.

-que hermoso -decía una anna y nonoko.

-Qué!? crees que no se puede cumplir!?-pregunto una mikan frunciendo el ceño.

-nonononon-decía machiage- yo no dije nada de eso jejee- rio tontamente.

-cuanto llevan mikan-chan!?-pregunto una pelirosada curiosa.

-deja de ser tan chismosa-Regaño una peliazul mientras le pegaba el hombro a la pelirosa.

-Cumpliremos ya un año- sonrió encantadora, eso le petrifico a natsume.

-tss- expreso un natsume sintiéndose incomodo por aquellos comentarios.

-que romanticoo- Comentaron maravilladas y con ojos de corazón algunas chicas de aquel salón.

-Ne! Pyo-ru-kun, Ven aquí- le ordeno una pelinegra de ojos purpura al rubio con el conejo robot en sus brazos, natsume lo volteo a ver con molestia, el rubio se coloco el mandil y el gorrito y depuse se dirigió a su ama.

-abajo!-le ordeno y ruka se hinco- buen chico- le acaricio el cabello- dame un beso!- le ordeno y ruka se sonrojo completamente, hotaru al verlo sonrojado, formo en sus labios una sonrisa.

-se van a casar!?-pregunto Pelirosa siendo extremadamente curiosa y exagerada a esa pregunta ya que apenas tenían 16 y otros 15 y medio. a esa edad aun jugábamos playstation ,wii smash, bross,, jugábamos a las escondidas, comíamos mucho chocolate con nuestros amigos y amigas y brincábamos en un trampolin o.o!aca no!

-Yo espero que sii- respondió una risueña mikan, natsume respiro profundo y soltó con rapidez, se levanto del asiento y se fue de clases, muchos lo observaron.

-Natsume-kun-dijo una sumire preocupada

-Que le abra pasado a natsume-san!?eh sakura-pregunto un machiage volteando a ver a mikan.

-Ni me interesa ni me importa!-respondió la chica con una sonrisa mientras pensaba solamente en Roe!

-Se la pinteara como otras veces!- comento un kitsuneme

-por cierto! no eh visto a luna-chan!-comento anna

-Esa chica esta en misiones! ustedes ya sabe!-comento sumire cruzada de brazos

-ah! es cierto-dijeron algunos.

-tss-soltó una mikan poniéndose seria ante aquel comentario sobre esa chica.

Más tarde al terminar las clases los chicos salieron a su receso mikan se fue en dirección a la primaria para visitar a nina.

**PDV DE MIKAN De Medio Dia**

Después del receso que se me hizo muy largo por cierto! Me decidí a terminar lo que ya tenía planeado hacer, Comencé a caminar Distraída mente rumbo a no se donde, no le puse tanta atención a eso por ahora, solo me encontraba pensando, rayos!Hablando de, no eh comida y es que, últimamente eh estado tan estresada y ocupada con esto del festival que ni tiempo para desayunar me ah dado, aveces ni para comer, bueno eso no es lo importante, ayer por la tarde le prometí a Nina que la visitaría y jugaría con ella un rato este día, me encanta pasar un tiempo con ella, es imposible no agarrarle cariño, además desde que supe que no tenia padres, me dedique a darle todo el amor y cariño de una madre a esta niña, cuando supe su historia me toco en lo más profundo de mi corazón, y al ver su sonrisa me hace pensar que no existe criatura en el mundo mas fuerte que Nina.

Me encontraba caminando en uno de los bosques que lleva rumbo a su primaria, iba contemplando el cielo, era más azul cada día, y los arboles de sakura me fascinaban, las flores que brotaban de esos árboles eran hermosas.

Ayer que me quede dormida bajo mi árbol preferido, no sé porque me encantara ir tanto a ese árbol, tiene algo muy especial a pesar de ser Sakura. se llama igual que yo…

cuando llegue a la primaria, me fui en busca de esta niña, claro tenía que bajar escaleras primero que nada , me dedique a observar los alrededores su primaria y sus dormitorios estaban rodeados de arboles, era un muy bonito lugar y un muy bonito patio de juegos donde se divertían todos, y hay la encontré en el resbaladero.

-Ninaa! - le grite levantando mi mano para que me viera, ella volteo y sonrió y rápido se apresuro a resbalarse, por alguna razón tengo una extraña sensación en mi estomago, o sera porque no eh comido!? mm, no, nege con mi cabeza, y seguía pensando, era aquel extraño sueño que tuve bajo el arbol sakura...

-Ey Baka! - aquella voz me saco de mis pensamientos , Voltee ingenua hacia la persona que le correspondía la voz, se me hacia fastidiosamente conocida, hay no! otra vez ese chico! como me molesta!

-Que quieres!?-pregunte mirándolo de pies a cabeza Hasta que observe que alado de él se encontraba una niña muy bonita, la reconocí.

-Aoi-chan- la salude con una dulce sonrisa sincera, de las que mejor me sale, la niña me correspondió la sonrisa y el saludo, cada día se ponía mas hermosa, y se parecía mas ah...este zorrillin...mm..pero ella es hermosa, él definitivamente es un mutante...

-muchacha- sonrió, ella me caía muy bien pero ese azabache no me caía nada bien en cambio solo le mostré mi mirada molesta.

-7.7- lo mire a él, no existía una mirada mas sincera con la que podía saludarle a este tipo, ya no podía pensar en cosas bonitas.

-7.7- me miro fijamente, no vale la pena ni hablar un poco con el después de lo que hizo!, bueno eso es cosa del pasado y yo ya lo perdone pero no vale la pena perder mi tiempo con el de nuevo. ademas ya no me cae bien después de que fue novio de esa tipa loca y aventada rubia.

-Muchachaa!- me grito Nina que corría hacia mí, yo la cargué en mis brazos, pesa un poco , pero nada que no pueda lograr cargar.

-así que vienes con tu hermana- le dije observándolo fijamente, no me daba buena espina, ya no se le podía confiar nada a este tipo.

-ella que es tuya!?- me pregunto, que tonto. bueno, no quería perder mi tiempo con el .

-Que te importa- le conteste seriamente, me daba igual, no quería nada que ver con este chico.

-Aoi-chan fue un placer verte de nuevo- le sonreí para luego darme la vuelta e irme con Nina a jugar a los columpios, de él no me despedí, no me importaba absolutamente nada.

Cuando paso el tiempo y sonó el timbre, Nina regreso a sus clases y yo a as mías, mientras iba caminando me encontré con Roe! pero algo estaba mal.

-Roe!?- lo note agitado y sudoroso,no puede ser..Qé tuvo otra misión!?, camine de manera precipitada, me empece a preocupar,

-Mikan- su rostro era confuso, no supe distinguirlo, igual me acerque más a el le tome de los hombros y lo mire mas de cercas.

-Fuiste a otra misión!?- le exclame en forma de pregunta preocupada, el sabía que yo odio que valla las misiones ya que anteriormente su vida peligraba, y estuvo a tan solo un hilo de ser cortada, pero yo lo salve con el alice de sanación. fue difícil, pero no quería que muriera. recordar aquel día me pone triste y de malas..

-Ahí mikan no empieces por favor - me decía con fastidio mientras se sentándose en el césped, me cruce de brazos y mordí mis labios sintiéndome molesta.

-Quee!; Como que no empiece!? - le pregunte incrédula y confundida y a la vez algo molesta, sentía muchos emociones en ese pequeño instante en que le vi, no sabia cual elegir para expresarme adecuadamente, no podía.. no quería que el pasado regresara.

- Están obvio, me vas a gritar que porque fui a una misión más! que fastidio - me señalo con su voz fría, como me entristecía esa voz y lo ultimo que dije, que acaso soy un fastidio!?, porque siempre me ofendía después de una de sus misiones!.. me aguante el nudo en la garganta y la lagrimas que querían brotar con tanta facilidad de mis ojos.

-y que tal si no te iba a decir eso!?- le pregunte indignada ,en verdad eso me ofendió, esto no me cabía mas, así que me hinque para secarle con un trapo el sudor, no quería pelear, ya no mas, así que inhale lentamente, el no tardo en contestarme absolutamente nada cuando yo me encontraba exhalando un suspiro que se me hacia eterno.

-y que tal que si!? no quiero que me estés gritando y culpando de porque me duele todo- lo que no me gustaba de Roe es que le gustaba pelear mucho, siempre que llega de las misiones hace eso, se desquita con las personas a su alrededor.

-es que!-Trague saliva, ya empecé, no me lo podía guardar más -Como tu padre puede dejar que tú hagas ese tipo de misiones!?, como se puede atrever después de que tu vida peligro anterior mente!?- le pregunto pero no calle aun tenia mas que decir..

-Roe! mírate, no te quiero perder, por favor habla con tu padre, si otra vez tu alice intenta desgastar tu vida, podrías morir, las peleas son muy feas, por favor deja de hacer misiones- lo lance todo al aire con tanta rapidez le suplique nuevamente, su rostro cambio de serio a uno molesto. hay mikan por que no te quedaste callada!?, es que lo quiero demasiado que no lo quiero perder.

-A ti en que te concierne esto!?, Me cansa escuchar tus quejas, Me enoja que me llames débil- me grito molesto, cuando dijo eso ultimo mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y mi voz de debilidad.

-no! yo no te quise decir eso- le dije haciendo una voz baja y suave mientras le tocaba el brazo pero el se alejo indiferente, eso me dolió en el alma. luego frunció el ceño sin voltearme a ver.

-A mí me gustan hacer esta clase de misiones! me gusta la pelea Mikan, que no entiendes!?- me miro molesto, Dios ahora me estaba secando las lagrimas, no me gusta cuando me grita.

-Roe! si lo entiendo, pero las peleas no llevan a nada bueno, y es por tu bien que las termines-le respondí con voz quebrada, no queria quebrarme mas, pero que mas da, soy débil cada vez que me preocupo por mi Roe.

-Vez! Peros, y más Peros , Mikan, Cual bien!? solo quieres que pase más tiempo contigo, solo admítelo! solo piensas en ti en que quieres que te visite más seguido y puras tonterías! DEJA DE METERTE EN MI VIDA! QUIERES!?- Me grito que me acaba de decir!?, me tape el rostro con las manos y me levante lo más rápido posible, ya no dejaba de llorar sentía un cuchillo en mi corazón, salí corriendo lejos de él, escuchaba que me gritaba pero no voltee.

no es justo! que yo pienso en mi!? . no…. claro que no pienso en mi.. pienso en los demás.. pienso en su bienestar. . o no es así?! , sentía un gran nudo en mi garganta, no dejaba de llorar, y solo me quedaba un lugar a donde ir a desahogarme sola como siempre.. me volvió a lastimar, es lo que pensé, detesto las peleas que tengo con el…. detesto esto, son mas peleas que cariño y afecto…. tal vez tenia razón…. tal vez pienso solo en mi…

**FIN DE PDV**

**PDV DE NATSUME DEL DIA!**

El día estaba yendo a peores, cuando salí del salón después de escuchar esas tonterías exageradas de las que hablaba la Polka, me desidia a salir, me sentí incomodo, camine un rato, ese día falte a clases, no me importaba, solo quería estar solo y pensar un buen rato.

Mikan, ella ya no es la misma y tiene novio y al parecer la Polka es popular, quien lo diría que ir al pasado te cambie por completo el presente y futuro. tan drástica mente cambio todo.

Aquella chica de cabello plateado, no recuerdo muy bien si me advirtió o no lo que sucedería, pero sigo confundido, Mikan en verdad me tenia aquella noticia!?.

Mientras caminaba me encontré con nuestro Árbol Sakura, nuestro arbol preferido, el primer Dia en que mikan y yo entablamos una conversación algo más o menos normal , ella me contaba sus cosas, que se sentía culpable por algo que tenía que ver con la clase de Ese idiota de Sombritas, lo Recuerdo muy bien, solo por mover la cabeza hacia enfrente, en realidad no me acuerdo de mucho y no le ponía total atención así que decidí mover mi cabeza una vez hacia enfrente , y ella sonrió, lo vuelvo a decir me sonrió, y no pude olvidar esa sonrisa aquel dia. aun que termine desmayándome. también el baile de navidad, aquí fue donde la bese por primera vez, decidí sentarme un rato bajo su sombra, oh el árbol ya estaba dando frutos, sus rosas es lo que lo hacía lucir un Árbol especial. y comencé a pensar..

Que debía hacer!? aceptar todo!? Rendirme!? comenzar de nuevo!?o luchar!?..

la palabra Aceptar nunca me entraba por la cabeza, nunca, y no lo hará, Rendirme, no soy así! sin rendirme en el presente antiguo yo encontré a mi Aoi, no lo hare ahora… comenzar de nuevo!? podría ser buena elección, y luchar!?... no se…

Luchar porque!? por mikan!?, después de cómo los vi besándose, me dio mucho asco, estúpido hijo de persona, que aun no lo puedo creer, pero ya es realidad, imbécil! como te fuiste a meter en la vida de ella todo un año!? estúpido..

que me pasaba!? me estaba comportando muy tonto últimamente. si a decir verdad extraño su antigua mirada… sus palabras cuando le llamaba Polka!

Ella ya no es la misma… yo debería luchar!?... Intentar… podría ser un buen comienzo pero como…

me arrepiento pero a la vez no, Aoi no sufrió todo este tiempo…le ahorre sufrimiento a mi hermana y eso me hace sonreír. pero perdí todo de mikan.

porque me preocupa más el cambio de mikan!? que el de Imai y ruka!?...

Es fácil, ella fue la que me cambio desde el principio…pero sigo confundido…

Me decidí a levantarme e ir por Aoi. una vez que llegue ella me estaba esperando ahí se encontraba sentada en las escaleras, ella volteo a verme con una de sus sonrisas alegre, se dirigió a mí y me sostuvo de la mano, coloco algo en ella, era un flor de un árbol sakura.

-La recogí hermano!-me sonrió y yo a ella.

-entonces que quieres hacer!?-le pregunte curioso hasta que mi mirada se dirigió a una castaña clara que bajaba las escaleras..

- Ey Baka - decid llamarla me gustaba verla molesta, y así fue ella volteo con su ceño fruncido y me lanzo su primera mirada fija..

-Que quieres!?-me pregunto, al menos así podía hacerla hablar, observe su ojos molestos. que cambiaban a unos sorprendidos dirigiéndose hacia mi hermana,

-Aoi-chan- le saludo - que cambio mas drástico hizo, de molesta a una encantador..pero que dije!?..

-muchacha- Aoi la saludo, al parecer ellas dos ya se conocían desde que cambien el pasado viejo, oh es cierto, tengo que acostumbrarme..

-7.7- me observo con su disque ¨fija mirada ¨ en verdad tenia la misma mirada del pasado cambiado,

-7.7- la observe por varios segundos, el silencio parecida ver gobernado sobre nosotros, yo no sabia que decir, aun me sentía incomodo por pensar en aquel beso asqueroso que se dieron aquellos dos.. estúpidos, pero tenia que aceptarlo no?. una vez que estaba apunto de irme con Aoi, escuche que alguien la llamaba.

-Muchachaa!- Voltee para ver quien le llamaba, no era chismoso, solo me interesaba saber quien era, y era una niña de ojos color esmeralda, esa niña...tiene un gran parecido a nobora. y ahora que lo pienso bien, en el pasado que cambie nobora y el estúpido de persona estaban juntos, quiere decir que este estúpido pelinegro que se besaba con mikan , el podrida ser...su hijo!?.. no imposible...

-así que vienes con tu hermana!- Aquellas palabras me sacaron de mis pensamientos, voltee a verla serio, y segundos después mi mirada quedo en aquellos ojos esmeraldas de la niña que tenia en sus brazos.

-ella que es tuya!?- Le pregunte como siempre mi voz fría resaltaba, no me interesaba tanto saber quien era ella, pero de igual, por alguna razón yo quería hablar mas con mikan.

-Que te importa- Me contesto con un tono de voz muy amargado, mikan no era así, definitivamente cambio en este nuevo presente,

-Aoi-chan fue un placer verte de nuevo La oi despedirse de mi hermana, no me miro ni me dijo nada mas para luego marcharse, no me importaba, pero sabia que iba por buen camino, quería intentar hacer muchas cosas, como molestarla mas, o intentas saber el porque de su comportamiento tan indiferente hacia mi. ella antes intentaba hacer amigos y aunque le cayera mal una persona intentaba conocer mas a la persona a pesar de su diferencias y malos comportamientos de la persona ella intentaba serse amiga , como lo hizo conmigo, y me cambio mucho, pero no ella en este nuevo presente no es así,y por eso mejor me calle y la deje que se fura, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer.

Cuando Aoi y yo terminamos de comer y hablar de la piedra roja que le quite en el pasado, nos sentamos bajo el árbol sakura donde me gustaba estar, el lugar donde tenia buenos recuerdos del pasado que cambien, Aoi , ella me contó la razón de porque la había agarrado. ahora lo entiendo, me extraña mucho, recuerdo que ruka y yo la fuimos a visitar ya que se encontraba con fiebre mas de dos días, pero me sigo preguntando que diantres hacia esa piedra roja ahí!?, porque persona la dejo ahí!? que quería obtener!? desgraciado, es ta tan claro que yo ya no volvería a ir con el ni menos para hacer otra misión, estúpidos! esta academia sigue siendo igual, pues las misiones aun no han sido quitadas, malditos.

Cuando toco el timbre, la acompañe hasta su salón, me despedí y me fui en dirección al campo, no quería ir a clases, no me sentía con ganas, las cosas ya no eran las mismas, ni ruka, ni ese pelon...ni mucho menos mikan... me estaba sintiendo sin ganas desde el primer día, y solo han sido dos días apenas...

me encontraba recorriendo ahora un bosque, de mi cabeza resonaba una y otra vez las palabras ¨ Si cambias tu Pasado, Cambias tu Presente y tu futuro¨y las palabras ¨ Esto sera tu castigo entonces, por que de el aprenderás¨!?

-que quería conseguir decirme con esas tan alargadoras frases que te levantan tan buenos ánimos- me dije a mi mismo con un tono sarcástico, Exhale un suspiro y comencé a pensar, como diantres no tenia recuerdo de mi nuevo pasado!?, digo solo tengo recuerdos de mi pasando antiguo y presente antiguo, pero por que no tengo un nuevo pasado!? o porque no lo recuerdo!? los demás lo han d tener no es así!?porque de ser así la frívola castaña de ahora no se comportaría tan indiferente conmigo, Imai la golpearía cada vez que Mikan intenta abrazarla, y mikan sin duda seguiría intentando abrazarla. ruka el!? el ni siquiera aceptaría ponerse un mandil como ese. Imai es buena haciendo robot pero no ropa!

Me desidi entonces a sacar un collar que se ocultaba abajo de mi camilla escolar,la levante mas arriba para que quedara frente y perfectamente a mi vista y a la vista del deslumbrante sol, la observe bien, Solté una sonrisa de Forma amarga, esa piedra...

Es la que mikan me había intercambiado aquella noche, cuando prometimos protegernos uno al otro, a cambio de su piedra yo le di la mía, Contemple varios segundos su hermoso color Miel, que los rayos del sol lo hacían lucir mas deslumbrante que otras veces, me sentí estúpido por primera vez, seguía observando la piedra y juro que en ella aun veo esos perfectos momentos que pase con la polka.

De nuevo Exhale un suspiro, últimamente se me Escapaban muchos, y no entendía del porque!?, seguía con la mirada solo en la piedra, hasta que una silueta o mas bien figura femenina por así decir, mostrándose en aquella piedra del collar rápidamente, lo cual me hizo bajarla y dirigir mi mirada a aquella figura, era ella! porque corría!?. Me fije bien, Mikan estaba llorando!?, creo que no cambio tanto como el presente anterior, ella seguía siendo una llorona, definitivamente mi polka llorona.

Pero porqué razón lloraba!? su figura iba desapareciendo al paso de los segundos, la Polka si que corre rápido, en eso al parecer había mejorado! por el hecho de solo verla correr y llorar de esa manera, la fui a seguir!

Mi manera de preocuparme por ella había crecido, que abecés me hacia hacer tonterías sin pensar bien las cosas! o tener un plan.. la seguí hasta el punto en que pensé que parecía un acosador... me ocultaba tras los arboles!? eso ni hacia anterior mente, parecía tonto, lo pensaba una tras otra, tres o cuatro veces mas, pero hay estaba yo, siguiéndola. hasta que ella paro frente a lo que parecía ser una pared!?. Porque pararse frente a esa pared descolorida!?,mire luego que se fijo a sus alrededores por lo que al no ver a nadie cruzo la pared como si nada.

-No puede- me dije a mi mismo impactado, como habia cruzado la pared, me espere un poco tras aquellos arbustos en los que me encontraba. me dedique a observar un poco aquel lugar, y entonces pensé...El gay en el pasado anterior había hablado sobre el bosque de los sueños, este no era un jardín común y corriente, hasta tenia su propio escondite, y casi nadie de la academia sabia de el, muchos no entraban porque tenían pesadillas o les hacia recordar cosas dolorosas también contaban que si te quedabas dormido en ese lugar desaparecerías por una semana, pero eso aun no se sabe si es real pues el idiota que lo contó solo ah dicho que su amigo paso por aquella pared y no...no regreso hasta pasar una semana... Mikan...apunto de levantarme e ir hacia halla, escuche unas voces y pasos a tras de mi.

-Nee! ese no es natsume-kun!?- miscuillo aquella voz femenina, voltee para ver si las conocía.

-Que esta haciendo observado la pared!?-decía con rapidez la otra chica en compañía- parece idiota - añadió en voz baja pero yo alcance a escucharlas.

-7.7- las fulmine con la mirada mas penetradora que conozco y hacia desde que tengo memoria.

-n-nos abra escuchado!?- masculillo la chica de cabello negro, bueno y si jugaba un rato con ellas!? que mas da... necesito adaptarme, así que hice que aparecieran llamas a su alrededor, por lo que segundos después las escuche ladrar..digo gritar!

-Dejen de hacer tanto ruido- les comente con frialdad mientras observaba aquel lugar. -Larguence tontas- les sugerí mientras desaparecía las llamas de mi poder sin voltearas a ver, luego me puse de pie y me fui en dirección a aquella cueva. un lado de mi me pesaba seguirla por todo lo que había ocurrido mientras que mi otro lado solo pedía curiosamente y enfadosa mente que la siguiera.

Las seguí a ambas por eso decidí tardarme tanto en entrar a aquel extraño lugar, en verdad era el Bosque de los sueños!?, Me pregunto que abra dentro de esta Ahí!? porque la Baka entro en ella!?... y porqué razón lloraba!?

me pare frente a la pared alce mi mano y la dirigí a ella, lentamente vi como esta traspasaba la pared, se sentía algo muy extraño, voltee con rapidez a mis alrededores y entre pase mas rápido de lo que pensé, Una ves parpadee y ya había pasado la pared por completo, que era este lugar!?, lo observe bien, me sentía diferente, Me sentía tranquilo, era la primera vez, me sentía cómodo, algo extraño...pero bien, se sentía bien estar dentro de este lugar, había muchos arboles, eran de un color verde, un verde tan fuerte y tan avivado que no pensé que existiría en este plante, los arbustos , todo estaba lleno de césped no se hacia presente el color café en ellos, Mientras recorría aquellos pasajes y un extraño camino color ladrillo,comencé a escuchar la melodía de los pájaros, me hacían tranquilizarme mas, me sentí fresco, es raro en mi, lugares como estos no existen, es como si fuera un sueño, un extraño y pacifico sueño, es raro en este lugar es como si controlara tus emociones.

-Q-QUE HACES AQUÍ!?- Aquella voz irreconocible me saco de mis pensamientos, observe a mikan durante varios segundos, pensaba en decirle como siempre le llamaba pero en este lugar no podía, porque razón!? mi voz se me había escapado al quererle llamar de esa manera y palabra ¨B¨ sentí como si se me olvidara la otra que inicia con ¨T¨o ¨I ¨o la de ¨P¨ con ¨O¨ de lo que siempre usa por debajo de su vestidura.

-..- simplemente no podía llamarla de esas maneras, nuestras miradas seguían correspondiendo una con la otra, sentí como si nuestras miradas estuvieran diciendo todo, pero ni siquiera podía pensar en este lugar en llamarla como lo hago normalmente, pensaba mas con palabras expresivas que palabras inmaduras, que rayos es este lugar!?...nunca antes había entrado en el...

-Nat-su-mm... AH!..- se quedo sin habla... como me iba a llamar!? pero no lo hizo, se trago las palabras. la observe temblorosa y confundida, sus ojos no se apartaban de los míos,ni los míos de los de ella. sus ojos seguía rojos y se encontraban hinchados por tanto llorar, pero en este lugar ella ya no lloraba, mire como se llevo la mano a su boca y parpadeo tres veces, que extraña sensación, que estaba ocurriendo con nosotros en este lugar!?, ella al parecer tampoco podía ofenderme, aparto su mano de la boca y me miro firme, su mirada seguía penetrando en mi interior, era un sentimiento extraño, comenzó a caminar hacia un laberinto!? construido por arbustos,Corrió hacia el como si estuviera escapando de algo.

-tss - fue lo único que pude soltar, me sentí inquietado por alguna razón corrió hacia el laberinto, como si quisiera detenerla para que no corriera mas, ahora que lo pienso, este lugar se me familiariza un poco mas...pero lo desconozco y sigo confundido...Qué es este lugar!?,parece ser un sueño... esto es un sueño!?...

-Por favor vete! tu no sabes controlar los sueños de este bosque - me pedía su voz, no sabia de que parte del laberinto se escuchaba, solo seguí, seguí sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Controlarlo!?- le pregunto sin saber hacia donde me dirigía, se quedo callada por varios segundos, por un instante pensé que la había perdido...

-Exacto, si no sales podrías caer dormido y nos perderíamos los dos- por alguna razón su voz no parecía ser como las otras veces que me hablaba, tan indiferente, grosera y molesta, ahora esta voz era normal, preocupada y dulce como la anterior mikan... Es el bosque que nos hace comportarnos así?.

-A demás que haces aquí?!- Me pregunto con seriedad, yo seguía en busca de ella, me tarde en contestar, es como si se alejara de mi, apenas y escuche aquella pregunta. no sabia si responderla el porque estoy aquí, es gracias a ella.

-Te vi llorar y- trague saliva no sabia si estaba bien decirlo - y Te seguí - lo admití, por alguna razón no podía guardarme aquellas palabras que solté tan rápido, ella ya no me respondió... pero seguí buscándola dentro de aquel laberinto... Ella podía controlar el bosque de los sueños!?...

**FIN DE PDV**

**Que tal les parecio!? trato de mejorar mi escritura y expresarme mas y mejorar en esto n.n eespero y nunca decepsionarlos! estaun poco confuso pero luego sabran conforme baya pasando los capitulos. espero y no decepsioanrlos u.u**

**Ahora a responder a sus preciosos reviws! :D antes MUCHISISISMAS GRACIAS POR DEDICARLE TIEMPO A ESTA HISTORIA! n.n**

**Guest** : gracias por leer :D si, descuida jaja Natsume tampoco quiere ser novio de luna, no lo seria despues de todo lo que ah hecho y hara, en cambio mikan por Roe es una gran sorpresa lo que empieza a suceder poco a poco entre ellos tres, espero que te guste y nunca decepsionarte n.n

**Chewing-Strawberry **: Muchisimas gracias por leer :D, perdon por confundirte, si si mejorare en mi escritura quiero mejorarla y hacerlo mas interesante, espero y no te aburra ni te confunda, pues sobre lo que paso en su pasado de ese nuevo presente y futuro, se contara en uno de los capitulos, Natsume ahi entiende del porque la actitud de mikan hacia el, espero que te halla gustado este capitulo n.n.

**SaKuRiMo0n** : GRACIAS POR LEER jeje n.n, sisi todo cambio tan drasticamente y solo por detener el accidente de su hermanita, ahora nuestro natsume tiene que aceptarlo, continuar, olvidar , seguir o intentar recuperar y remediar todo...

**sakuraXmikan17** : ahaha muchisismas gracias por leer! si todo se hace tan emocionante :D, y taan dramatico aha xd, espero que sigas leyendo y te agrade mas esta historia :D

**sasha**: Graciias por leer n.n te llamas sasha!? o es un nombre que decidiste poner en los reviews a mi me gusta mucho el nombre sasha n.n! y si jeje mikan se volvio un poco groserita con el por evitar tener alguna amistad ya que por lo que sucedio en el nuevo pasado.

**hikari-chan love :** okas :D entonces ya te comenzare a poner en los capitulos siguientes conforme abanza la trama te metere :D espero que te gustee este capitulo muchisismas gracias por leer hikari-chan love n.n

**monyprincess2001 **: Graciias n.n muchisismas gracias es un alago aun que aun sigo mejorando ya que hacer y crear historias es lo que me gusta muchisismo es mi pasatiempo pero aveces por el trabajo y el colegio no puedo y solo me quedan las vacaciones para poder hacer lo que mas me gusta n.n! muchisismas gracias espero que te siga gustando y te entretenga mucho mas :D.

**beth-chan :** ahah si es muy triste :C este natsume todo lo que hizo, pero como ah dicho tamati-chan ese es el verdadero nombre de la del cabello plateado pero nadie sabe su verdadero nombre muchos lo cambian por si no te diste cuenta jaja n.n, si como le dijo ella el tiene que aprender ya que no valoro y no espero , y mikan le tenia una fantatsica noticia pero el no espero y se fue en direxion opuesta u.u muchisismas gracias por lee :D


	5. Lo Que Paso En El Bosque Se Queda En El!

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Como estan!? que tal su dia!? :o**

**n.n**

**Aclaracion: NO ME PERTENECE GAKUEN ALICE NI SUS PERSONAJES! se que paresco grabadora pero no se temo a que canselen mi historia si no pongo esta aclaracion.O! bueno, la amo es la mejor que me eh leido aparte de la de suga rune, estas son mis preferidas mas gakuen alice por su hermoso romance y esas cosas n.n mi preferida la amoamoou!**

**QUE LO DISFRUTEEN!asi con mucho amourls jeje como veran hoy estoy feliiz fui a ver a mis abuelitos hace años que no sabia de ellos u.u **

* * *

**Cap 5- LO QUE PASO EN EL BOSQUE SE QUEDA EN EL BOSQUE! un incendio repentino..un secreto y el destino en medio!**

* * *

-Ya te fuiste!? – después de tantos minutos de silencio ella me pregunto nuevamente, su voz estaba cercas, definitivamente me estaba acercando a ella, pero este mmm, ni siquiera puedo decir groserías, cuando gire a mi derecha me sorprendí al verla frente a mí, estaba de espaldas, ella estaba parada hay en un pasillo de ramas largas y en forma de telaraña que le impedían el paso dentro de este enorme laberinto., me acerque sigilosamente hasta quedar pocos centímetros de su espalda.

-Si! Ya me fui— le conteste divertido, solté una mirada entretenida al ver como la castaña salto del susto , no se esperaba que yo estuviera atrás de ella, se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, mire que intento hablar, pero no lo hizo.

-..— mire que hizo un puchero con sus labios lo que me pareció gracioso y adivinar lo que me quería decir y por razón de este extraño bosque no pudo, tampoco ella podía ofender.

-No hace falta que me alagues demasiado, sé que soy guapo y que te arrepiente después de todo y que quieres volver a iniciar desde Cero– le bromee un poco, de pronto sentí que debía romper hielo, por alguna razón no de esa manera, nunca había sido así me siento como un ¨T¨ Este bosque no me esta cayendo nada bien...

-Que!?— Exclamo para luego Reír burlona ante mi ocurrente palabrerío, la observaba entretenida hasta que ella se cruzó de brazos y dio un pisotón en el suelo, al paso de unos segundos comenzaron a chocar contra nuestros rostros gotas que parecían provenir del cielo, los dos subimos el rostro, las gotas se hicieron más frecuentes, al parecer estaba llorando, como!? Si el cielo estaba totalmente azul sin ni una nube gris a su alrededor hace tan solo unos 20 minutos!?.

-No es hora de bromas- Soltó en un suspiro,. La voltee a ver y comenzó a intentar quitar aquellas ramas que formaban una telaraña, para que dejara ver un camino más amplio por donde caminar.

**FIN DE PDV DE NATSUME.**

- No deberías juguetear con esas ramas, podrías lastimarte – Natsume mostró su preocupación a los cuatro vientos, se quedó callado esperando impaciente a el comentario que seguro aria aquella castaña.

-Porque tan repentina tu preocupación!? – inquirió con cierta pesadez sin volteare a ver, mientras averiguaba como quitar aquellas ramas para dejarlos caminar.

- A veces hasta los zorrillos tienen sus buenos sentimientos – Natsume se arrepintió de a ver dicho aquello, y trago saliva tensándose un poco.

-Ah – soltó una risilla que hizo tensar al azabache -Aajajaj! Este bosque te hace admitir la cruda realidad no es así!? Jajaja – se burló mientras intentaba quebrar aquellas ramas.

-Lo mismo digo de ti, Me recuerdas mucho a Gruñón el enanito de Dora la exploradora —bufo .

-Es el enanito de Blanca nieves!- corrigió - Que Inteligente eres, me sorprendes! – hablo con voz sarcástica.

-Que bien que me demuestres que te gustan los programas aniñados – Se burlo un poco mientras se cruzaba de brazos y la seguía observando.

-tss—soltó la castaña mas no por aquel comentario – y tú me recuerdas al zorrillo de caperucita roja – exclamo mientras se hincaba para romper las ramas de abajo observo las gotas de sangre que golpeaban el piso bajo ella.

-Era lobo de caperucear roja– corrigió el azabache con un tono de voz divertida.

-Z-Zorrillo de dora la exploradora!– alzo la voz mostrando un cierto sonrojo de vergüenza en su rostro, A Natsume le entretuvo aquello- eso quise decir - Hablo con firmeza.

- La verdadera Historia de esa niña exploradora es que el zorrillo era solo una víctima de esa niña, como se la pasaba explorando, no se alimentaba bien, y deseo tener al zorrillo en su plato—

-Oye que bien te sabes la historia – sonrió interesada pero aun sin voltear a verlo.

- ya sabrás! Tengo una hermana pequeña,- levanto la ceja con una media sonrisa.

-Y Dora se lo llego a comer!?—pregunto irónica la castaña observando las ramas.

-si— respondió con rapidez – lo hizo a la mostaza - añadió

-Pobre niña, seguro que su muerte fue rápida—

- No del todo!—Exclamo – fue tras las rejas – corrigió acercándose un poco más a ella.

-supongo que gruñón también fue tras las rejas –

- no, Gruñón se enamoró de Sodako y tuvieron a Batman – Rio burlón.

- Y supongo que su primo fue mishael Jackson y su tio Rambo!? – inquirió con voz sarcástica.

-si! y también que sus medios hermanos son Goku y Begeta–

-Ah carai! – pestaño varias veces la castaña - Y no me digas que el Abuelo era jacki chan!? – añadió.

-y el padre de jacki chan era Bozz laiyer-

-Y Que el primo de un amigo del amigo de su tia de la tia de su hermana gemela era mikey mouse - su voz se hizo aun mas sarcástica **( sabrá de que estaban hablando estos)**

-Me sorprendes! - se cruzo de brazos y la osbervo distante con algo de interes.

-Ya vez - lo volteo a ver con una sonrisa picara.

-jaja – soltaron una carcajada que segundos después callaron con sorpresa, y el silencio pareció gobernar...

-tss, como cambias las tramas – la castaña cayó el silencio mientras se levantó del suelo sacudiéndose las manos y volteo a verlo, los dos se encontraban empapados por la tormenta.

-que puedo decir! Se me da muy bien el contar historias – se encogió de hombros y formo en sus labios una sonrisa cautivadora, algo que sorprendió un poco a la castaña, natsume se le acerco y agarro un mecho de su cabello que le tapaba medio rostro a la castaña y se lo llevo atrás de su oreja, mikan quedo paralizada. Segundos después lo empujo para dejar una cierta distancia mas lejos de el.

-Ayúdame a quitar las demás ramas —le ordeno con voz arrogante, natsume la observo y luego fue a quitar las demás ramas para abrir un camino.

-Por qué no volver!? – le pregunto serio, observando como la castaña seguía con su aferro a quitar todas aquellas ramas.

-Tú si quieres vuelve, yo quiero quedarme un rato mas—le contesto mientras agarraba brusca mente una rama - Itt – se quejó la castaña quitando su mano de una de las ramas, se había encajado algo en su dedo índice y se lo quito rápida mente sintiendo dolor, este le comenzó a sangrar.

-Ah! Ahora te quedaras profundamente dormida, y tu príncipe tendrá que despertarte con un beso de amor verdadero - hablo el azabache con voz sarcástica

-No bromees! – lo callo - Pensé que la caballerosidad existía pero me parece que solo existe en los cuentos de hadas – lanzo indirectamente.

-No es cómo crees—Soltó en un suspiro - es solo que tu no dejas que los otros hagan las cosas, actúas por ti misma, ni siquiera me dejabas un buen espacio para quitarlas– corrigió para luego hacerla a un lado para que el quitara las ramas – Observa – sonrió picaron y le guiño el ojo.

-Hay si el Gato con Tenis Converse, llego al rescate – bromeo la castaña, Resaltando ¨Converse ¨con tono burlón, los dos chicos seguían empapados, algo que les parecía más extraño que aquella tormenta era que los dos estaban socializando, no tan bien, mas sarcasmo que nada, pero al menos estaban hablando.

-Tss- soltó un azabache al sentir sus manos más rasguñadas que nada por aquellas ramas, pero el seguía quitándolas para dar paso a un camino más, una vez que las quito todas y finalizo observo aquel camino y era hermoso, más hermoso , una cosa hermosa que nunca en su vida había visto, era precioso, era como un hermoso cielo con flores de más de un millón de colores, un lago cristalino que se miraba a lo lejos, natsume se hizo a un lado y volteo en dirección a mikan.

-Bravo! Lo lograste – la castaña se levantó del suelo, la tormenta ya había acabado, se dirigió a aquel camino.

-Desde cuando vienes a este bosque!? – se lanzó a preguntar el castaño.

-desde que cumplí mis catorce años – contesto con voz normal contemplando el paisaje – no hace mucho –añadió con una sonrisa sin voltearlo a ver.

-Hace rato dijiste que no sabía controlar los sueños de este bosque, a que te refieres!? – pregunto con voz fría.

-Ah! – expreso mikan sorprendida – Que hora es!? – pregunto impactada

-las tres con cinco – respondió mientras levantaba una ceja mirando como el rostro impactado de la castaña cambiaba a uno aliviado – Y bien!? – inquirió el azabache observando.

-Escucha, Este bosque tiene vida, crece y piensa—le dijo caminando hacia el pero sin lanzarle la mirada – El bosque mira los corazones de las personas y juega con ellos –soltó en un suspiro, el chico levanto una ceja – Las hadas de este bosque tienen su hora de canto, por la madrugada a las 5, por la mañana a las 10, por la tarde a las 5 por media noche a las 12 – el chico lanzo una mirada de extrañez.

-¿Y?- inquirió .

-Las hadas son el juego del bosque, su canto te hace soñar, sueños que quizás no te lleguen a gustar, otros que si, y te envían a muchas distintas partes por más de cinco días –

-¿Y? – volvió a insistir.

-7.7 que yo soy la única que ha podido combatir con ese canto de las hadas – lo solto

-como lo combatiste!? Con armas!? o con tu rostro!? – bromeo

-jAh jah jah!- fingió una risa -que gracioso! No fueron con armas, no sé cómo es que paso, creo que porque me hice amiga de ellas y cada que cantaban yo las apoyaba también – agacho el rostro y jugo con sus dedos con algo de pena.

-Ya veo – la observo con una mirada entretenida – así que tus amigas las Hadas, cantan un canto que te hace caer en sueños y pesadillas, en este bosque ,pero tú no caes en eso porque cantas con ellas, el bosque ve corazones y juega con ellos, oh! Suena a mucha dramatización – hablo con voz sarcástica, algo que hizo enfurecer a mikan.

-..—natsume sonrió divertido al ver que mikan no le podía ofender, en ese bosque al parecer no se podían decir ofensas ni malas palabras, cuando mikan miro su sonrisa se sorprendió un poco. -No te burles – le volteo los ojos y lo paso de largo dirigiéndose a un árbol de sakura, natsume la observo.

-Entonces tengo que hacerme amigo de las hadas y cantar con ellas, también!? – inquirió sarcásticamente, mikan apretó con fuerza sus manos pero luego las soltó acercándose en dirección al hermoso lago cristalino.

-Supongo que para eso, tendrías que hacerte una operación de un rostro completo, ponerte un lindo tutu y una peluca para que tan siquiera les caigas bien y dije Tan Siquiera! – lo resalto, la castaña se sentó frente al lago reflejando en el su bello rostro. -Parece ser cristal de verdad – comento para si con voz dulce mientras tocaba el agua de aquel lago, se sentía tan refrescante y vivo, vio su rostro e hizo media sonrisa después con aquella agua del lado se dispuso a lavarse el rostro, natsume la observaba, no se atrevía preguntarle el porqué de su llanto de hace un buen rato.

-Oye groñoncita enana de blanca nieves– le llamo el azabache con tono burlón – porque llorabas hace rato!? – Cambio el tema con un tono firme acercándose un poco más a la castaña, mikan abrió sus ojos como dos platos y se mojó la cara nuevamente en aquel lago.

-Eso es algo privado, no me gusta hablar de mis problemas – comento con seria voz haciendo una mueca en su rostro, algo que noto natsume.

-Roe—soltó por lo bajo el azabache tensando a la joven frente a él. – Así lo pensé – la voz de natsume comenzó ser más seria por lo que dejo Helada a la joven castaña.

-Pero no te concierne – lo soltó con rapidez levantándose – Regresare a mi recamara – lo paso de lado sin dirigir la mirada, natsume la detuvo del brazos.

- ey! – exclamo la chica al chocar con el pecho de natsume, pero se alejó rápidamente con un rostro molesto.

- No dejes que te lastimen … - aquellos tres puntos era un insulto que natsume le quería soltar pero el bosque no lo dejaba expresarse de esa manera. Mikan parpadeo tres veces al escuchar lo que le dijo.

-No es importante – lo empujo aún más lejos, pero natsume aun la sostenía del otro brazo.

-Tal vez no sea el más adecuado para que le cuentes tus problemas, pero tan si quiera no te los guardes, podrías necesitar consejo y guardártelos es un daño peor…- lo solto con tal rapidez que hasta a el le sorprendió lo que dijo, aquello que dijo mikan se lo había dicho en el antiguo pasado el día de noche buena.

-Gracias por preocuparte – Hablo con sarcasmo – podemos irnos!? – lo miro sin mostrar en su mirada ni una señal de emoción o sentimiento, natsume la soltó y los dos se dirigieron a la salida sin decir absolutamente nada.

Así pasaron diez minutos, los chicos no pensaban contarle a nadie sobre su encuentro y sobre la plática que tuvieron, no , de echo mikan pensaba ocultarlo ya que no le caía muy bien natsume. Al paso de unos cinco minutos más cruzaron la pared.

-Si quieres volver a visitar este lugar, espero que recuerdes las horas que te dije en las que las Hadas salen a cantar – le volvió a recordar sin dirigir la mirada, natsume la observaba con algo de preocupación, después de varios segundos de silencio la castaña se decidió a irse.

-Mikan – le llamo el azabache, le recorrió un escalofrió a la castaña al escuchar ser nombrada por el chico lo que la hizo parar de la sorpresa y voltearlo a ver algo molesta. -Si necesitas algo, puedes contar conmigo…Baa-kaa—sonrió entretenido ante el rostro que ahora se encontraba algo sonrojado por las palabras que le dijo el azabache.

-tss , quien necesitaría algo de ti..– dijo con tono amargo y bajando el rostro para luego marcharse lejos de él.

A al día siguiente ni ella ni él se dirigieron la mirada, ni siquiera una palabra, Era como si aquel encuentro en el bosque de los sueños jamás hubiera pasado, y aquellas palabras que compartieron, aquellos sarcasmos, aquellas risas y miradas nunca hubieran pasado,era como si lo que Paso en el bosque se quedó en el bosque y solo ahí. Mikan seguía normal, con sus amistades y convividos, aunque en realidad escondía lo que sentía por dentro porque, ella se sentía triste por el hecho de que Reo no la fue a buscar el resto del día de ayer , aunque ella trataba de ocultarlo, natsume lo sabía, pero de igual él no se le acercaba, los dos eran algo orgullosos, mas natsume aunque ya había aceptado que su preocupación por ella creció más, pero él solo esperaba que ella lo llegara a buscar como en el pasado cambiado. Cuando acabaron las clases, Mikan se encontraba realmente ocupada con las cosas del festival, ya faltaba poco era la próxima semana y este era el cuarto día que le tocaba organizarlo, tenía que ser fantástico ya que si lo organizaba bien seria la calificación de la materia de Artes un diez perfecto, Aunque sinceramente casi siempre la elegían a ella para organizarlo pues tenía asombrosas ideas, y mikan no se negaba, al contrario por pensar en los demás decía ¨si ¨y ¨con mucho gusto ¨ esto a veces le gustaba puesto que la mantenía ocupada muy ocupada como para pensar en ¨peleas¨ y ¨Roe¨.

Cuando termino con algunos arreglos noto que ya era muy tarde y era hora de volver a casa, que mañana seguirá con esos arreglos, se fue en dirección a su recamara una vez que dio por terminado lo que tenía que hacer este día, miro la hora y eran las 8:12 de la noche, caminaba segura sin pensar en lo de ayer con aquel pelinegro y con el azabache, recorría el largo camino, se le hacía muy eterno por lo que de repente la hizo comenzar a pensar lo que había sucedido en el bosque de los sueños, sin duda alguna eso solo paso porque el bosque impedía que se expresaran de manera ofensiva y con tanta brutalidad o molestia, siguió pensando, ella no consiguió su objetivo de aquel día, aunque se preguntaran cuál era su objetivo aquel día en el bosque de los sueños… pronto lo dará a conocer.

Oh no! Lo que menos deseaba ver, se dejó ver aquella noche frente a mikan, ella paro con la mirada más seria que podía hacer, y aquella otra mirada solo le sonreía con maliciosa y se acercaba a ella.

-Sakura! - la observo la rubia cambiando su sonrisa de malicia a una dulce con sabor a hipocresía.

-veo que has vuelto de tu misión – comento sin sorpresa la castaña.

- si! No te parece bien!?, por fin estoy aquí para pasar un buen rato con mi Natsume-kun – sonrió maléfica mente, mikan detesto aquella sonrisa y su hipocresía.

-Bien por ti, ya te hacía falta – lo soltó en un suspirar mientras cerraba los ojos y se marchaba sin importarle nada más. Eso le aburría. ¨eso ¨ de atrás.

-Ne! Sakura, Ro-kun y tú se han vuelto a pelear no es así!? – soltó una tonta risilla ofensiva hacia la situación que le encendió la ira a mikan por dentro. Y aparte por la forma en como lo llamo ¨Ro-kun¨ la encendió en celos, sin duda ella sabía que no valía la pena hablar con esa rubia descarada, por lo que siguió caminando. - !Sigues siendo una inmadura! – lo dijo en voz alta observándola con indiscreción – !Lo Vas a perder por completo niñata! – lo grito a los cuatro viendo con una voz divertida, pero mikan no le hizo caso, se guardaba aquellos celos, aquella ira dentro de ella, con fuerzas cerro sus manos y camino con más rabia.

-ugh- Mikan respiro hondo mientras se marchaba ignorando todas sus palabras.

-Ahh—suspiro la rubia con satisfacción – se divertirá más conmigo—susurro con una sonrisa maliciosa. Después de varios minutos, ella seguía caminando..

-La odio, la odio-odio-odio con más odio- ogrina descarada rubia falsaa – susurraba para si con ira mientras caminaba, cuando entro al edificio no podía salir de sus pensamientos de ¨Roe donde estarás¨ y ¨Roe ven a buscarme ¨ esto los pensaba en sus adentros, al entrar a su habitación azoto la puerta con odio, algo que resonó hasta la habitación de Natsume.

-uusghshshs—se expresaba una mikan mientras se quitaba el uniforme y se metía a duchar, Mientras ella se duchaba algo terrible se aproximaba. En la primaria de los niños el destino anterior comenzó a interferir…

Aoi se encontraba leyendo un hermoso cuento de hadas llamado ¨la bella durmiente ¨ se divertía mucho con ese libro, le encantaba, su ventana la única que adornaba su habitación se encontraba abierta dejando entrar el aire y el olor a tierra mojada después de la tormenta que hubo, cuando Aoi termino de leer aquel hermoso cuento de hadas con un final maravilloso se decidió a dejarlo en su lugar cuando paso a lado de la ventana, le llamo la atención una lucecita lo cual la llevo a acercarse más, observo frente a ella una brillante piedra alumbrada por la luz de la luna, la levanto del marco de la ventana y la contemplo con maravilla y esplendor. Su sonrisa fue creciendo, aquella piedra le recordó a la que su hermano le quito en el pasado, era rojo, un rojo precioso, pero no podía ser la misma verdad!?, no, creo que no.

-Hermosa—expreso con una hermosa sonrisa y minutos después se fue adormir con la piedra entre sus manos, entre arbustos la observaba una persona enmascarada que segundos al ver que ella agarro la piedra sonrió con malicia y se dedicó a irse muy, muy lejos de este lugar.

Una vez que Mikan se ducho y se ponía la pijama, salió del baño en busca de su pans cuando se lo estaba colocando observo curiosamente un humo fuerte que se observaba desde la ventana, lo que la hizo acercarse más, observo que salía desde el bosque….desde un bosque del sur…

-Que será!? – se preguntó confundida observando que cada vez el humo se extendía mas y ahora sobre salieron unas llamas de fuego que impactaron por lo que hicieron que mikan brincara del susto al escucharse una estruendosa explosión.

-LA PRIMARIA! LOS DORMITORIOS—grito impactada - Ninaaa! – pensó perturbada, mikan se colocó el pans con rapidez y no hubo tiempo de buscar las pantuflas, mikan salió corriendo de la habitación sintiendo un escalofrió que le recorría el cuerpo cada segundo. Mikan se paró a medio pasillo y volteo hacia la habitación de natsume, ella corrió hacia su puerta y toco con tanta fuerza

-TOC-TOC—fue lo primero que hizo con tanta fuerza lanzaba golpes tremendos hacia la puerta de la habitación de natsume.

-Rapido! Abre!—le rogaba – POR FAVOR, LA PRIMARIA ESTA EN LLAMAS! – le grito mientras azotaba sus manos contra la puerta de natsume.

-Vamos! Me dijiste que te buscara si necesitara algo de ti!—Le grito con preocupación - Zorrillo-kun abree! Tu controlas el fuego, tu podrías hacer algo por los niños! AOI ESTA AHÍ ME ESCUCHAS!?— pero no vio respuesta.

-Estupido Tonto!lo sabia, Eres un mentiroso traicionero! Hablas pero no Cumples! – Le grito con desesperación cerro sus ojos con fuerza con tanta fuerza que de ellos salieron lágrimas de preocupación y luego se lanzó a correr de tan fuerte que se lanzó choco contra el pecho de una persona por lo que los hizo caer y ella arriba de él, rápido abrió sus ojos encontrándose con unos ojos carmesí que la observaban desconcertados.

-TÚ TONTO! donde has estado!? - le grito mientras le golpeaba el pecho, cosa que molesto un poco al azabache pero la siguió mirando,- Se está quemando- añadió con voz quebrantada y natsume se confundió ante eso - el edificio de Nina y Aoi se quema! – le grito levantándose con rapidez, natsume se impactó – por favor tu controlas el fuego! Puedes hacer algo– le jalo del brazo para empezar ah correr, pero no hacía falta eso, natsume la detuvo jalándola hacia él y la rodeo con sus brazos para tele transportarse hacia aquel lugar., cuando llegaron era justo como mikan había dicho, los tres edificios , los dormitorios y algunos árboles del bosque se estaban incendiando, estaban ardiendo en llamas.

-NINAA!—grito mikan safandose de los brazos de natsume para ir a buscar entre tantos a una pequeña niña de cabello caramelo y ojos esmeralda, muchos estaban intentando apagar el fuego, pero no podían, este crecía mas y con ellos se trasladaron a los árboles. Se escuchaba varias explosiones dentro de esos, edificio.

-Saant! —grito mikan al encontrarse con el niño de cabello gris que se encontraba llorando en el suelo, mikan se hinco y lo sostuvo de los hombros le dio un abrazo de alivio y lo miro.

-Donde esta nina!? – le pregunto aumentando su voz mas preocupada.

-nina - dijo aun sin poderlo creer- ella - su voz se quebranto mientras pensaba en las llamas-sigue adentro! Ella no se quiere separar del retrato de su mama! – lo soltó con rapidez comenzando a llorar nuevamente. mikan se impacto y sintio como su alma se le desasia al pensar que Nina se encontraba en grabe peligro, se levanto de un jalón y salio rumbo al edifico de su dormitorio.

-Aoi!—se escuchaban los gritos de natsume, la gente corría desesperada, varios estudiantes intentaban ayudar con su alice, y sacar a los niños que quedaban ahí dentro.

-KIAAAAAA! SALVENMEE!—se escuchaba una voz desde adentro. Y varias otras de otros edificios.

-Sakuraa!- grito un machiage, intentando detener a una castaña que estaba a punto de entrar.—no lo hagas—la sostuvo de hombros con rudeza.

-no ¡! Suéltame! Ella está en peligroo—lo empujo y corrió hacia dentro, pero la detuvo norita-sempai.

-A donde crees que vas!?- - la sostuvo de los hombros, mikan lo miro con desesperación y lo uncio que pensó hacer fue..

-Lo siento norita-sempai!—grito y al mismo tiempo lo piso con toda su alma y fuerza, norita sempai la soltó de golpe sintiendo una temblorina en su cuerpo.

-IAAAAAJAAAIAIAIA ESO DUEEELEEEE- gritoo sosteniéndose su pie entre manos, mikan salió corriendo hacia el edificio donde según es la habitación de Nina.

-MIKAN-CHAAN!—gritaron anna y nonoko y otros más.

-Aoi—volvió a gritar un natsume buscando por todas partes, hasta que hallo a una castaña en llanto—Aoi—corrió hacia ella, la chiquilla estaba balbuceando algunas palabras que sorprendiendo a natsume.

-Es mi culpa, es mi culpa, yo…yo…yo.. lo hice yooo!? - natsume se sobresaltó con aquellos balbuceos de su pequeña hermana.

-Aoi! Estas bien!? – le pregunto sosteniéndola de brazos, su hermana tenía una quemadura en su frente y otra de su lado derecho, esas quemaduras eran irreconocibles natsume ya antes las había visto, en el antiguo pasado. Pero que!?..

-HERMANOO!—le grito abrazándolo con tantas fuerzas, como si se le fuera a salir el alma entera—HERMANO—gimió en llano, natsume la abrazo con tanta fuerza – yo ….— respiro con profundidad queriendo desbaratar el nudo en su garganta, su voz era más quebrantante que antes – Yo lo hizeee - lo soltó en llanto. Los ojos de natsume se abrieron como dos platos que en su cabeza resonaron como dos impactantes golpes, y sus pedazos encajados en su asombro.

**Continue...**

* * *

**perdon por terminar así un capitulo.o **

**que les pareció!? quisiera saber si lo van entendiendo!? al parecer el destino del pasado cambiado esta regresando otra vez a lo que es, No como antes porque el incendio fue en la academia no en el pueblo en el que vivian, Aoi se quemo como antes pero no quedo ciega, el destino quiere regresar,pero no como antes, poco a poco esta queriendo ordenar los cambios, el destino no se queda de brazos cruzados al parecer, estaba molesto... al parecer ni el mismo Alice de la chica Tamati-chan puede cambiar el destino de cada persona.o! que les parecio!? DIGANMEE ALGOO Me desespero quisiera saber si les gutoo o no guta o me equivoqe o confundi :c guta o no guta!? :o**

**AGRADECER A LOS REVIEWS PRECIOSOS QUE ME DEJARON : **

**SaKuRiMo0n : SI LO SE! NATSUME NO QUEIRE RENDIRSE NI ACEPTAR LO QUE LE TRAJO AL CAMBIAR EL PASADO CAMBIADO.o MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER :D!**

**hikari-chan love : YA TE COLOQUE EN UN CAPITULO SALES EN EL SIGUIENTEEEE! Y ES FACINANTEE :D TE LO DEDICAREE n.n! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEEER :D**

**sakuraXmikan17 : CREO QUE AHORA SABES COMO LO CONTROLA SEGUN ELLA JEJE :3, ESQUE EL BOSQUE TIENE COMO UN ECHIZO QUE HACE QUE LAS PERSONAS NO SE OFENDAN NI SE DIGAN GROSERIAS O SE GOLPEEN, Y NI PENSAR COSAS TAN MALAS, Y PUES POR ESO NATSUME NOS CAMBIO REPENTINAMENTE JAJA :3 GRACIAS POR LEEER n.n**

**beth-chan : EXACTO ES COMO DICE MIKAN EL BOSQUE TIENE VIDA PROPIA Y ES COMO UN ECHIZO POR QUE NO SE PUEDEN OFENDER NI PELEAR, SI NO MIKAN YA LE VIERA DADO SUS BUENAS JAJA C: Y NATSUME TAMPOCO QUERIA QUEDARSE CALLADITO, PERO AHI HABLARON UN BUEN RATO ESPERO Y TE HALLA GUSTADO MUCHO :D GRACIAS POR LEEER n.n**

**Chewing-Strawberry : SE LLAMA ROE EL HIJO DE PERSONA SE LLAMA ROE n.n REO TODAVIA NO SALE! pero saldra wuajaja :D SI AMAMOS MUCH OA NATSUMEE *.* MUCHISISMAS GRACIAS POR LEER :D! ESPERO NUNCA DECEPSIONARLOS n.n**


	6. Un retrato Importante!

Natsume salió de sus pensamientos y se levantó, y se acercó a los edificios, comenzó a mover sus manos y controlar primeramente el fuego de los arbustos y árboles del bosque para que no se extendieran más, era algo tardío.

-hikari-chan por favor controla este fuego— Natsume escucho aquella palabra ¨controla este fuego ¨por lo que le llamo la atención. Volteo a ver y se encontró con una chica de unos 14 años más o menos, cabello negro, ojos color zafiro piel blanca como la porcelana, ella comenzó a alejar con más rapidez el fuego del bosque, a controlar su fuego para disminuirlo y que este no extendiera más. La mirada de natsume y la de ella se toparon, en aquellos ojos zafiro parecía no hallarse emoción. Luego la mirada de ella se dirigió hacia otro lugar para disminuir con su alice el fuego.

-Ella—pensó —tiene el alice de fuego!?—se preguntó confundido y fue ahí donde…

-MIIIIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN—CHAN— Aquel grito estallo en el corazón de natsume, volteo a ver buscando una castaña, que no hallo a su vista después de muchos segundos..

-SAKURAAAAAAAAAA- grito un machiage en dirección en vista a un edificio.

-no no entres! Podría pasarte algo también! – s la voz de sumiré estaba quebrantada, lo detenia con sus brazos, natsume los escuchaba.

-Ella sigue ahí dentro! No ha salido! – comento con desespero.

-Muchachaaa! – gritaba en llanto un niño de cabello gris y ojos color zafiro. – Muchacha regresaaa nina-chan regreseeen—gritaba de rodillas y en forma de ruego. Luego fue abrazado por anna y nonoko.

-SAKURA TONTAAA! Donde te metiste ya saal! El edificio se está desmoronandoo! – grito una sumiré a todo pulmón. Aquel grito junto con un relámpago resonó en el alma de muchos.

-No puede—pensó un Natsume—esta idiota— soltó desesperante, quería hacer algo pero si dejaba que el fuego se expandía se dirigiría a otras zonas y esto sería como el antiguo pasado que paso, y no dejo de pensarlo que esto se parecía, además por lo que su hermana le soltó tan de repente.

-Ve, esa niña está en peligro— aquella voz extraña lo hizo salir repentinamente de sus pensamientos, era aquella chica de cabello negro y ojos zafiros que lo paralizo con su mirada seria y sin expresión alguna. – Yo controlare esto – añadió para luego dirigir su mirada a un par de árboles que se estaban incendiando, pero quien era ella!?, porque también tenía el alice de fuego!?. Por un minuto aquella voz sin expresión alguna y esa forma de mirar le recordó un poco a Imai. Natsume no lo pensó ni una sola vez y salió corriendo hacia machiage y permi.

-En donde esta ella!?- les pregunto con un rostro lleno de preocupación, ellos lo notaron, machiage le apunto a donde.

-Natsume-san ten cuidado – le pidió exaltado. Permi lo observo impactada, natsume salió corriendo e hizo que el fuego de la entrada disminuyera para hacerlo entrar dentro.

Mikan se encontraba buscando exactamente la habitación de Nina, pero antes recorria los pasillos que ardían en llamas y estaba repleto de humo, Mikan tosia con dolor le costaba respirar bien, pero ella seguia.

-Ninaa cof-cof donde..—intentaba gritar pero con la fuerza que hacia solo respiraba mas humo que oxigeno.

-Alguieeen! Porfavoor! – aquellos gritos llegaron a los oídos de mikan, reconociendo la voz la castaña se aproximó a correrle con más rapidez sin importarle que el techo se le cayera encima, sin importarle quemarse los pies descalsos, que ya staban quemados, pero ella seguia firme desidida a salvar a la pequeña Nina.

-NINAA!—grito volteando a sus alrededores, llego a otras habitaciones, pero ella no sabía en cual de todas etsaba.

-Muchachaa! Ayudameee no puedo salir la puerta esta atoraadaa! - le gritaba aquella pequeña su voz estaba llena de miedo, y era quebrantante aquella voz.

-sigue hablando! Ya estoy cercaas! – le rogaba una castaña , mikan salto del susto al escuchar un tronido tras de ella, las puertas el techo, se estaban cayendo pedazo por pedazo, mikan por voltear a ver no se dio cuenta de que piso un pesado de madera ardiendo en llamas.

-KII-KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!—gritoo cayendo hacia atrás del penetrante dolor que sintió, se había encajado un clavo que se hallaba encajado en aquella madera, que ni cuenta se dio de que su pans se estaba incendiando, al sentir un gran calor que le llamo la atención, del susto eh impacto mikan se lo quito con toda la rapidez. Quedando en plenos calzones.

-Muchacha!?—exclamo a todo pulmón la pequeña con preocupación al escuchar aquel grito.

-Ninanina! cpf Si-cof-sigue hablándome! Cuenta me algooo cof-cof– le rogaba mientras se ponía de pie pero le costaba le ardían los pies y más aquella penetrante cortada, pero mikan siguió adelante. Pasaron varios segundos, ya no escucho respuesta de aquella pequeña haciendo que mikan se preocupara mas.

-Nina!? Cof-cof-Ninaaa-cof—pronunciaba su nombre una tras otra vez. – porfavoor! No me hagas esto! Di algo cof-cof-cof-cof—le pidio en llanto, mikan comenzó ah querer caminar mas rápido pero era imposible aquella rajada y quemaduras no la dejaban, el dolor era insoportable, ella ya casi no podía respirar. Tosia

-Aquii!- mikan volteo hacia abajo y miro una pequeña mano, se sintió un poco aliviada, al ver esa manita que golpeaba el suelo. Mikan luego miro que del marco de la puerta pro ensilla estaba incendiado.

-Nina! Aléjate de la puerta cúbrete con algo! – le pidió mientras se apoyaba con sus dos pies y lista para tirar la puerta con sus hombros, la pequeña se coloco bajo la cama que aun no era tocada por las llamas. En eso un golpe azoto en la puerta haciéndola caer directo al suelo, mikan cayo por encima de ella.

-MUch-cof-co- la pequeña corrió hacia ella intentándola levantar hasta que las llamas de fuego se alzaron ante ellas impidiéndoles el pase de salida fuera de la recamara, Mikan se exhalto y se apoyó entre un estante de vidrio de su lado derecho.

-Nina! Cúbrete con la cobija, - Le ordenaba mikan sintiendo dolor en su pie, cuando volteo a evr a la pequeña se impacto y sintió como su corazón le salto de dolor.

-Nina!—le grito la pequeña estaba ahí tirada en el suelo—NINA!—grito tirándose hacia ella, busco a su alrededor, derecha e izquierda busco al hallarse con un reloj redondo colgado de la pared de su lado derecho, lo descolgó y lo envolvió con una manta junto con su mano, la hizo hacia atrás volteando a la ventana y la golpeo contra ella hasta romperla en mi trocitos, después a vento el reloj a un lado y busco otra manta mas grante, rodeo con la manta a Nina, y la sujeto en brazos hasta cargarla, la llevo a la ventanay busco a su obsejito.

-MACHIAGEEE-SAAAAN!- grito , un grito que enchino los brazos de todo, un grito de terror y preocupación, el chico pelon volteo hacia arriba como en el 5to piso del edificio alcanzo a mirar el rostro de una chica, pero aun no lo reconocia.

-SAKURA-grito permy corriendo hacia su vista.

-Por favor ¡! …cof-cof—d-de nuevo la cof-cof brinco-colinaaa - Les pidió con voz acortada por la falta de aire que hacia de tras de ella, los chicos lo hicieron con tanta rapidez, Mikan volteo hacia atrás el fuego se expandia ya por toda la habitación, apunto de aventar a la pequeña hacia la brincolina de abajo. Esta le dijo.

-M-ma-ma—la pequeña asomo la mirada cansada hacia un retrato que colgaba detrás de mikan, una pared que ya se estaba incendiando, apunto con tristeza y mikan la observo, luego la abrazo y la lanzo, después de segundos vio caer sana y salva a la pequeña, ya la tenian en brazos y atendiéndola.

-Mikan-chan salta!—le grito anna con preocupación

-SALTA!—le ordeno machiage, mikan los observo, dudo, volteo a ver el retrato estaba apunto de ser tentada por la llama, dudo… ella quería saltar, también se encontraba en suma peligro, pero al pasare el triste y cansado rostro de Nina en su cabeza resonaron las palabras ¨mama¨ en su corazón, mikan les negó y se volvió a dentro.

-No puedo—cerro con fuerza sus ojos después de escuchar con rudeza y desesperación su nombre tras su espalda. Se acerco al retrado, Mikan no lo alcanzaba para su desgracia era chaparra y el retrato estaba colgado muy arriba, comenzó a toser y a la misma vez buscar algo que le sirviera, vio un banco del otro lado cruzando la cama, para su mala suerte ya se estaba quemando, corrió y cruzo la cama que la amenazaba con quemarla, todo a su alrededor lo hacia, era como estar dentro de un horno, ella volvió a toser y sujeto con sus manos el banco corrió todo lo que pudo, no le importo el dolor, no importaba sus quemaduras, importaba ella, la pequeña vida de Nina. Cuando subio al banco y descolco el retrato una llama ardiente le atravezo por enfrente con Odio y muerte haciéndola caer hacia atrás..

-KIAAAAAAAAA!—grito, al ser golpeada con el estante de vidrio que se rompió al tal azote, aquel grito alcanzado a los oídos de Natsume que ya se encontraba en el 5to piso .

-Mikaan!—grito natsume despeserado corrió y abria las puertas de las habitaciones, el controlaba el fuego, el fuego no lo podía controlar a el, el lo calmaba y lo hacia ceder y el fuego le obedecia. Cuando paso a la enésima recamara regreso sintiendo un escalandoso agitido corazón que le alumbraba frente a su vista una mikan inconsiente , natsume desaaprecio el fuego le abrió paso a natsume y natsume corrió a ella, la suejto entre brazos, mikan tenia una rajada ceria en la oreja izquierda y quemaduras , observo que entre sus brazos estaba un retrato y en el el rostro de una joven de cabello Color caramelo y Ojos Celestes. Natsume se acerco al rostro de mikan, no sintió su respirar, coloco sus manos en su cuello, su pulso no aparecia… a natsume le asustaba el hecho de que O ella estaba débil? O …. Natsume no lo pensó dos veces, la sostuvo en sus brazos recargándola en sus rudillas, alguien iba entrando desde la ventana pero el ni lo noto, se acerco primero con rapidez y al estar tan cercas de mikan inhalo aire del bueno y unió sus labios con tanta dulzura y cuidado a los de ella, era como un desierto en escases que le llega la lluvia y le sacia lo que sintió Mikan, pero ella seguia inconsiente, natsume separo con roces sus labios de los de mikan, inhalo de nuevo Aire y repitió lo mismo y…. Blash después de varios segundos en que le pasaba el aire a la castaña y disfrutar de aquello, Un destello blanco le borraron la vista a los ojos carmesí por dos segundos, se separó con rapidez y extrañez, observando frente a el a la chica de cabello negro montado en un pato volador robot y en sus manos yacía una cámara con una foto colgando de ella, y apareció ante el la sornisa de satisfacción. la chica castaña comenzó a tocer, a reaccionar aun que aún no despertaba de el dolor.

-Subela Baka—

Natsume así lo hizo, no le importo la foto en ese instante, solo lo hizo la monto en el pato con mucho cuidado y después el se monto sosteniendo con una mano a mikan de que no cayera y con la otra aquel retrato, segundos después los tres salieron volando de la recamara.

En cuanto salieron el cielo comenzó a llorar, era como una noche tan triste, tan extraña, tan asombrosa y espeluznante, que quebranto el cielo, la lluvia llego tarde pero a la vez en el momento justo apagando las amenazadoras llamas.

Esa noche fue recordada por todos… fue algo imposible de creerlo, muchos buscaban el porque del aparecimiento de las Llamas…

Los heridos fueron llevados al hospital y con ellos los testigos.

A Mikan le envolvieron el pie, las quemaduras y le cocieron la oreja. Como tres pulgadas fue la rajada hunda y sangrienta. Fue horrible. Mikan por aquel golpe contra la vitrina quedo en chock y con un poco de amnesia, sus recuerdos chocaban en sus sueños se transtornaban y ella no conseguia recordar el incendio o lo que sintió, o lo que estaba planeando hacer en el festival. A veces ella empezaba a tener sueños extraños que tenia que ver con un intercambio de piedras alices, a veces otro era un tormentoso rebolino que la perseguia , a veces otras era ella abrazando a una pelinegra muy parecida a hotaru, y otras era besando a un chico de alice peligroso, y otra poca era una charla que yacia bajo un árbol sakura, una charla y una sonrisa que a ella parecio facinarle… pero no lograba distinguirlas completamente…

Ahí se encontraba Mikan en una oscura Habitacion y frente a ella una puerta nombrada con su nombre.

-Qué es?—pregunto—Qué ahí a través de ella?—se preguntaba una y otra vez, observando con tanta curiosidad la puerta y hasta la bata blanca que ella llevaba puesta.

-Es tu sala de los Recuerdos—aquellas palabras le golpeaban en su cerebro en forma de un horrible eco que le hacia dolor de cabeza.

-Recuerdos!?—

-Sakuraaa!—

-Baka!—

-Que haces tonta!?

-Natsumee!

-Roe no eres tu…soy….—

-Que fue eso!?

-Corre mikan-chan corre—

-Mis bebeees!—

-Dare mi piedra alice a la persona que mas lo necesito, por eso te la dare a ti , porque tu necesitas mas de ella–

-No la quiero—

-No te alejes

-Sueltate el cabello—

-Coletas!?

-Corre tonta!

-Callate solo haces mas ruido! Niña fea—

-Oee! Deja de insultar a natsume-kun—

-mi pidra, piedra roja—

-Por amor—

-Sueltenla—

-Te doy la mia..por amor—

-Ya basta!—

-MIKAN-

Aquellas palabras, aquellas voces de un de repente chocaron contra su cabeza, mikan se tapo con fuerza sus oídos, ya no quería escucharlas, ya no quería verlas, se acostó en sobre sus rodillas, se tiro al suelo, ya no soportaba aquel relajo, aquellas desconocidas voces, palabras, imágenes extrañas, piedras raras,. Que estaba sucediendo? Ella se lo preguntaba, arrugo su frente, mostro sus dientes, estaba desesperada adolorida, ya no quería escuchar mas aquellas voces solo la confundían mas le ocasionaban dolor de cabeza.

-YA BASTA!—grito, pero era imposible seguían como puñetazos en dirección a su cabeza.

-Mikan—Una voz le llamaba… una voz que le era familiar… una voz que en el pasado lo había traicionado…

-BASTA!-gritaba a todo pulmón, pero ese nombre, esa voz, aquellas voces, aquellas imágenes paseaban en su cabeza como dándose un lujo de ser reconocidas, pero era imposible para ella, solo la alteraban y la confundían mas.

-Mikan—volvió a llamar aquella voz un tono mas preocupado.

-YA BASTAAA!—y despertó de aquella pesadilla.

**Continuara….**


End file.
